The Transformation of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Kyon thought that Haruhi Suzumiya had finally became a simple human... until the SOS Brigade is thrust into the most secretive full scale war ever known...
1. Chapter 1

_"At the beginning of time, God created the universe with shear will. Power was his to command, and he used it to create an entire universe..._

When it was over, God got bored and left to wait until something happened.

In God's absence... There were the Goddians. We know not who created THEM, only that they held the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. That is how our race was born.

For a time we lived in peace and harmony, but like all great powers, some wanted the Goddians for good… others, for evil. And so the Great War began; a long, terrible war that ravaged our planet until it was utterly consumed by Death. And the Last Goddian was lost to the cold, far reaches of space.

We scattered across the universe, hoping to find the Last Goddian and rebuild our shattered home; searching every galaxy, every star… every world, and just when all hope seemed lost, word of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called Earth...

But we were already too late…"

**

* * *

1879**  
A rusting exploration ship was stranded within a frozen part of the inner Arctic Circle, completely surrounded by pack-ice. Christened the Bouken ('Adventure'), it had set off from northern Japan almost two-and-a-half weeks ago, and due to a wrong turn it was now helplessly trapped inside a large sheet of ice. On the deck Captain Hikaru Suzumiya stood alone, watching his fellow crew members below run back and forth as they struggled to free the ship from its icy prison.

"Hikaru," a voice sounded beside him; it was his first mate, Tyon. "We've tried everything we could, but she still won't budge. It looks like we may be stuck here for a while."

"TYON! We're two days behind schedule; we should've been meeting our friends from America by now!" Hikaru growled in frustration, hitting his fist against the railing.

At that moment one of the dogs on board the immobile vessel pricked up its ears, growling softly. The growls soon escalated into full-blown barking. Hikaru paid it no mind at first; only when three other dogs started barking along with it as well did he and Tyon turn to them. One of them had stood up on its hind legs onto the railing, looking out into the distance that was as white as a dove's feathers. "What's gotten into them?" he muttered.

"Perhaps the Westerners' Father Christmas has come to pay us a visit," replied Tyon. He chuckled at his own joke, stopping only when he saw no trace of humor on the captain's face.

Suddenly two of the dogs jumped up and over the railing, tumbling down onto the frozen river. "Fang! Kubikuro! Get back here!" a sailor shouted, his calls going unheeded as the two canines raced across the river towards a glacier. Hikaru and Tyon quickly rushed to the ship's edge, just as the other sailors strained to prevent the other dogs from going after them.

"We'd better go after them, sir," said Tyon. "They won't last long in this kind of environment."

"Agreed, Tyon-san," replied Hikaru, heading into his cabin to retrieve his fur coat and goggles. "I'm not leaving any of my crew behind, be it man or dog."

A few minutes later Hikaru, Tyon and five other sailors headed out with the other dogs after the two runaways. Heading towards the glacier they soon found them rapidly scratching away at a spot on the ground. "It looks like they've found something, sir," one of the sailors spoke, as he restrained the two dogs to their leashes. "Whatever it is, it's right below us."

"Well, since we're here, we might as well find out what it is," Hikaru replied, pulling out an ice-pick from his coat, only to stop short when he heard an ominous sound. "The ice is cracking…! RUN!!" he roared, pushing his men aside just as the ground gave way beneath his feet, plunging him into the frozen depths.

Miraculously Hikaru landed safely within a frozen cave, shaken and with a few bruises, but otherwise unharmed. "Kanchou!! Are you all right?!" his crewmen shouted above him.

Hikaru looked up. "I'm okay!" he called back.

"Hang on, we're sending Kitaoka down to you!"

"Good work, lads. But be careful; it's a long drop!" Hikaru replied. "I'll just take a look around in the meantime!" At that sentence he turned and headed into the cave.

As he ventured further Hikaru spotted several pieces of metal buried in the walls around him, rune-like symbols that were totally alien to him engraved on them. "That's strange. This doesn't LOOK like Japanese..." Noting to himself, Hikaru then yelled, "Men…! We've made a discovery!"

Turning, Hikaru noticed a black, trianglular thing in front of him. Looking closely, he noticed a tiny point of light in it.

All of a sudden the light flared, so that the thing were glowing bright red, and then there was a blinding flash as a crimson beams shot out of it, slamming into the lenses of Hikaru's glasses.

"AAARGH!!" Hikaru crumpled to the ground, screaming and clawing at his eyes in agony. His flailing hands knocked his glasses away, sending them clattering to the ground a short distance away from him. However, he would no longer need them; he was now completely blind, his pupils and corneas burned away by the light.

At a closer look, one would've seen several miniscule symbols – identical to the ones on the metal – etched into the glass of the lenses.  
**  
**

* * *

**QATAR, 2009**

A group of CV-22 Osprey helicopters soared through the skies of the Qatari desert, returning from Baghdad with troops and heading towards the SOCCENT Special Operations base. Some of the soldiers had lost limbs, eyes and hearing, and were in pretty bad shape, while the others were in fairly good health. Sitting in one of the seats was Captain Keizan Ryunosuke, an air force combat-controller and his comrades, Ryo and Ryoko Asakura. For over two months they were in Baghdad quashing the riots there, and after what seemed like an eternity of bloodshed, gunfire and bombs, they were finally returning to Japan. Other soldiers were lamenting their experiences, equally looking forward to the trip home.

"Finally, we're getting outta here," one soldier remarked. "Now I can get to watch the baseball season at Koshien Stadium!"

"I can't wait to spend time with Mom and eat her delicious octopus balls once again," another piped up happily.

"And I especially can't wait to get home to Okuni," said Keizan. "And our new child."

"Ne, you haven't told us yet, Keizan," Ryo spoke up. "Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A beautiful baby girl," Keizan proudly replied. "We named her Amane, after my mother." This was met by a chorus of drawn-out, good-natured mocking "awwws" from the other soldiers. "Shaddup…" he muttered.

"Yeah… looks like you're gonna be a great father," Ryoko congratulated.

"That reminds me," said Keizan, turning to his friends, "Ryo, Ryoko, I was wondering… since you've both done so much for my family, would you like to be my daughter's godparents?"

It took a few seconds for the request to sink in, and when it did, Ryo nearly fell out of his seat in shock. "G-G-Godparents??" he stammered as he sat back up; he could hardly believe his ears.

Keizan nodded. A large smile spread across Ryoko's face. "I'd be more than honored," she replied, and the occupants of the chopper whooped and applauded.

"Everyone, we're now approaching the base," the pilot announced from the cockpit. "Prepare yourselves; this could be a bumpy landing."

Soon the base came into view; everyone cheered at the welcoming sight. Down below a young Arab boy stood on the runway, just beside a watchtower. Looking up he could see the helicopters approaching in the distance. His face lighting up in excitement he ran over to a radio box, picking up the communicator. "Rahmed to control tower, come in," he spoke in English.

"This is control tower. What is it this time, Rahmed?" a cranky voice replied on the other end. "Martians landing and attacking us?"

"No sir, the helicopters carrying Captain Ryunosuke and his men are approaching from the North-east," Rahmed could hear the officer whoop with glee on the other end.

"Great news, kid; I'm sending Beresford and Kamijou out to greet them," said the officer. As an afterthought he added, "You can go with them if you want to."

Rahmed nodded. "Yes sir," he replied, hanging up the radio. Grabbing a waterskin he rushed off to welcome the incoming aircraft. On the way there he was joined by two people: U.S. Tech Sergeant James 'Epps' Beresford, a tall African-American who spoke perfect Nihongo, and Sergeant First Class Kamijou Nobunaga, a portly, black-haired Japanese soldier.

"Hey kid!" Epps called out. "You coming to with us to meet our pals?" he asked.

"Yes, Sergeant," Rahmed replied, saluting the two.

"Well, we'd better clear the runway then; otherwise we're gonna be sliced by those choppers," said Nobunaga.

The trio moved to the right as the helicopters came into view. Soon after they touched down, and out of one of them disembarked Keizan and the Asakuras. "Captain!" Rahmed cried out joyfully.

Keizan turned around. "Rahmed!" he greeted back, grinning and ruffling the boy's hair. "How are you doing?"

"Water?" Rahmed offered the waterskin, to which Keizan accepted gratefully.

"Yo, Ryo! 'Sup, bro?" Epps greeted his friends, giving them hi-fives.

"Hey fellas," Ryo said, shaking Nobunaga's hand. "Everything's all done here; we can go home soon."

"Sugoi!" Epps cheered, pulling the Asakura duo into a group hug.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta give my wife and kid a call," Keizan spoke; dumping his rifle and backpack onto the ground he then headed towards the barracks.

"So, he had his kid, huh?" asked Epps.

"Hai, a little girl called Amane. And he asked me to be her godfather," said Ryo proudly.

"And me the godmother, don't forget!" Ryoko added.

"Way to go, dude!" Epps replied proudly, clapping Ryo and Ryoko on the back, as several other soldiers surrounded them, applauding and giving their congratulations.  


* * *

Meanwhile Keizan had entered the communications tent, his heart racing with excitement. "My wife on?" he asked a passing soldier.

"Hai, Captain."

Nodding in thanks Keizan approached the computer screen, and at once a large grin broke out on his face. "Ah, my ladies!"

For on the screen was the beautiful face of his wife,Okuni Ryonosuke. In her hands was little Amane, barely more than a few months old, with her father's black hair and her mother's brown eyes. "Look at her, she's getting so big," Keizan gushed. "And those cheeks… I just wanna chew on 'em!" Okuni beamed, smiling with happiness and some pride.

"Babe, we made a good-lookin' kid," Keizan continued. "I know people have said that many times already, but… wow, we made one good-looking kid. Great job." He made a thumbs-up as he spoke.

"She has your laugh," Okuni replied.

Keizan's eyes widened in astonishment. "She laughed?" he spoke. "You – are you sure she didn't just fart??"

"No, of course not; she's a lady," replied Okuni. She grinned mischievously. "In fact, I was just telling her about the time during summer camp in our eleventh grade, when the two of us got lost in the woods, and had to spend the night togeth –"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" interjected Keizan hastily, his face red in embarrassment. "I thought we were saving that stuff for when she was at least thirteen!"

Okuni laughed; just then Amane began to cry. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will," she said.

"Yeah," her husband nodded. "Oh, by the way, I've got great news: The Ryo Duo agreed to be Amane's godparents."

"That's wonderful!" Okuni replied joyfully. Keizan sighed with happiness. As far as he was concerned, this was the perfect day, and nothing could go wrong.

It would never have occurred to him that, in just a few minutes, all of it was about to change.  


* * *

Out in the scorching desert, a black MH-53 Pave Low IV helicopter was slowly cruising over the sands towards the base, as a huge bomber jet of unknown model flied close by. Neither's movements were not going unnoticed by the base's control tower.  


* * *

"Colonel Norstein, sir," an operator called out. "We have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, ten miles out." Upon hearing that, Colonel Thomas Norstein marched towards his colleague, leaning over his shoulder to look at the radar. Sure enough, there was a blip on the screen, appearing and disappearing as it came closer and closer to the base. Frowning Norstein tapped a few buttons, reaching the chopper's communication channels.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted joint Japanese-U.S. Military airspace," Norstein spoke into the radio. "Squawk ident and proceed stat east out of the area."

"FRAG YOU!" One unidentified voice yelled.

"Raptors 1 and 2: snap to heading two-five-zero for intercept. Two Bogeys in the weeds ten miles out, and not squawking," he ordered.

Out on the runway two F-22 Raptor fighter jets took off towards the coordinates. "Unidentified aircraft," Norstein addressed the bogey again. "we will escort you both to U.S. SOCCENT Airbase. If you do not comply, we will be compelled to use deadly force."

"Pfttt. Deadly." The unidentified voice said.  


* * *

Meanwhile the two jets had caught up to the Pave Low. "Zoning in on bogey 1," one of the pilots spoke, turning around to read its tail number; moving closer he could faintly make out the numbers on the chopper's tail: USAF 4500X. "Control tower, you're not going to believe this…"

Back at the base the air was abuzz with shocked murmurings at the announcement of the tail number. "Wasn't Unit 4500X shot down in Afghanistan two years ago?" a soldier asked. "Yep," One responded, handing a piece of paper to Norstein.

Norstein's eyes narrowed as he read it. "There has to be a mistake," he muttered, handing it back. "Check again and re-check, soldier."

"I did, sir. Five times, in fact," the soldier replied, then in a darker tone he added, "A friend of mine was on board that chopper."

"I can't find any ID number on the bomber." One F-22 pilot spoke.

"Unidentified aircraft," the other F-22 pilot spoke again. "we will escort you to SOCCENT airbase." There was still no answer from the helicopter, its speed unwavering as it followed the two fighter jets. The Bomber shook a little, which kind-of put the F-22's on edge.

"Radar, where's the inbound?" Norstein asked.

"Bogies are five miles out, sir."

All eyes looked out towards the horizon as the sun quickly set. They could now see the approaching form of the helicopter, the sun's crimson glow giving it a dark and sinister appearance. "4500X… something's not right about it," Norstein muttered, as the chopper and bomber descended upon the middle of the base, engines and rotors whirring loudly as they touched down.

Just then there was an exclamation from one of the operators. "Sir, the radar's jamming!" he called; the radar screen was freezing up and flickering like a bad TV screen. "It's coming from the chopper…" The lights were malfunctioning as well, going on and off before plunging the base into darkness. It was, to say the least, bizarre.  


* * *

It was the same over at the communications tent. "Keizan?" Okuni called, her face worried, as the computer screen began to lose power.

"Okuni?" Eizan tried to re-adjust the screen, to no avail. "Okuni, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon!" he managed to say all that just as the screen went blank. Heaving a sigh he exited the tent, intending to find out just what caused the power cut.  


* * *

Outside dozens of soldiers and trucks had swarmed the area, surrounding the chopper with their guns pointed directly at it. "The right! Go to the right! Check fire!!"

"Pilots, power down now!" Norstein spoke into a megaphone in the tower. "Have your crew step out, or we will kill you!" As he spoke Norstein was staring at the mustached pilot of the chopper. It could have been a trick of the light, but the Colonel could've sworn that the pilot seemed to waver and flicker, as though he wasn't really there…

Suddenly with a clunk, the rotors on the chopper stopped spinning. The propeller turret seemed to raise itself a few inches, before its blades swept backwards, overlapping each other.

Meanwhile, the Bomber lurched forward.

"Hold your fire!!" a soldier shouted. "Stand by to engage!"

And then it happened. Parts shifted and moved.

"Gott in Himmell…!" Norstein gasped in horror; towering over the base, where there had once been an MH-53 Pave Low IV helicopter now stood a titanic , black-armored, tall robot, eyes glaring balefully at them.

The bomber had changed also, into a larger, bulkier, purple robot, with a huge, red eye that seemed to generate anger and rage.

They were named Blackout and Lugnut. But the soldiers could neither see nor sense that, and neither chose to identify himself.

Galvanized by fear the soldiers opened fire on the Ex-Chopper, only to have the bullets bounce harmlessly off his hide. With a chilling mechanical shriek Blackout retaliated, transforming his forearms into Gatling cannons and firing upon the soldiers. The result was devastating; trucks were blown up, set on fire and sent spinning through the air, crashing down on the ground in a fiery explosion.

Lugnut looked around, then walked past, seeming to have no idea he was being shot at, as he yelled, "Where is he?! Where is our glorious leader?!"

Blackout let out another shriek, and immediately a pulse of energy burst forth from him, creating a shockwave that shattered the windows of the control tower, forcing its occupants to shield themselves from the shower of glass.

"They bombed the antenna farm!!" Epps bellowed to Keizan, as he raced towards him. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"

Chaos erupted throughout the base, screams of fear and pain filling the air as soldiers and civilians alike ran about in a frenzy, some dashing to safety, some fighting against the robot in a futile attempt to bring him down. Blackout continued his assault, firing missiles and energy blasts upon the trucks and tanks around it. Giant fireballs soared past the control tower and slammed into the ground with groundbreaking force. "Pathetic fleshlings," Blackout boomed in a thunderous voice. "Tremble! I am the most dangerous thing ever! AH HAHA!!"

Lugnut looked at him with his best attempt at a "WTF" face, saying, "Wasn't that our leader?"

"Don't interrupt me, I'm terrorizing!"  


* * *

It was an equal state of chaos in the control tower. "We need to reset the power and send out a distress call!" shouted Norstein.

"We can't, sir! It's like all the power's been sucked out!" the operator shouted back.

"Send out all units to stop that thing!" the Colonel ordered.

There was a sudden grinding sound; all eyes looked up to see Blackout tear the control tower roof apart with terrifying ease. Reaching out a colossal arm the robot quickly seized the mainframe generator that was in the middle of the room, cables snaking out of its wrists and plugging into it. At once a nearby computer screen began to flicker, before showing dozens of images of top-secret military documents and files. "It's going after the deep files! Cut the hardline!!" Norstein roared.

"I need a key; it's locked!" The young operator yelled as he struggled valiantly to open the panel. Wasting no time Norstein grabbed an axe, and with a few precise and powerful blows he severed the wires. Just before it faded, an image appeared on the monitor screen:

PROJECT ICEMAN – TOP SECRET, NEXUS ACCESS ONLY

Norstein laughed in triumph as Blackout looked at him in surprise. Bewilderment soon gave way to anger, and with a howl of rage the robot obliterated the tower and its occupants with a single energy blast.  


* * *

Meanwhile Keizan, Ryo, Ryoko, Nobunaga and Epps ran across the compound, Keizan grabbing a hiding Rahmed along the way. Around them was nothing but panic; Blackout had tossed three flaming tanks across the airbase, as though they were nothing but rag dolls. Two had smashed into other tanks and the third was bouncing across the sand like a beach ball. A few soldiers were even unlucky enough to be crushed to death under the robot's feet.

"Behind here!" Keizan shouted, as he and Ahmed dove between two untouched parked tanks, where Daisuke and Nobunaga were hiding.

"God… what the hell is that thing?!" whispered Ryo, as he unshouldered his rocket launcher.

"Whatever it is, I doubt terrorists are behind it," said Nobunaga. "And it was really starting out as a good day, too."

Epps was just a few feet from where they were when a giant metallic foot stomped down, missing him by a hair's breadth. Crying out in alarm he fell to the ground, crawling backwards and away from Lugnut, who yelled, "Blackout, you got the information yet?"

"I got a little before they cut me off." Blackout responded. "Hey, Lugnut, one of them is near your leg."

"Go away, human!" Lugnut yelled at Epps. "Your extinction is nigh. Resistance is FUTILE!"

"Resist THIS!" Ryo shouted, aiming his launcher and pulling the trigger. The missile soared through the air and smashed against Lugnut's left shoulder. The robot whirled around, unharmed; to the humans' shock he contemptuously shrugged the burning fragments off, as though the missile was nothing more than a mere irritant. However, the distraction was enough for Epps to scramble to his feet and join his comrades behind the tank.

Seeing no other option, Keizan headed towards the desert. "Where are you going?" Nobunaga shouted, seeing his commanding officer move.

"To the desert; those things aren't going to follow us out there!" Keizan replied.

"How d'you know that?!" Epps shouted, shaken after the close call.

"I think they're a little busy blasting the base apart!" replied Keizan.

"Captain Ryonosuke, sir," Rahmed spoke. "My village is directly south of here; perhaps my father could help you there."

"Where is it?" asked Keizan.

"5 miles directly south of here, sir!" replied the Arab boy.

"Great; you lead the way." Pulling Rahmed in front of him Keizan and his men decided to risk it, racing out into the desert with several other soldiers not far behind.

However, their movement did not go unnoticed. Blackout yelled a command, and something detached from his back. Lugnut transformed his arm into some strange device, then hit the ground with it, destroying everything they hadn't. In the dust cloud remaining, a MH-53 Chopper and a Bomber Jet flew out.

* * *

Me: Hi, and welcome to the first chapter of The Transformation of Haruhi Suzumiya. If some of you are familiar with my previous works, The "Invader Haruhi" Series, this fanfiction takes place in an altered version of that Universe. However, events in this story WILL happen in a way very similar to the Transformers movie of 2007, but not exactly the same. Hopefully, all of you have been entertained, and will come back for more in the future.

Bumblebee: *Holds up a sign*

Sign: All characters in this story belong to their respective owners. Aside from some of the Decepticons, SubZeroGreymon owns nothing of significance.

Haruhi: Hey! Look! An ALIEN!

Bumblebee: *Turns sign around*

Sign: Pay no attention to the alien robot Oh, and review.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm freaking BORED!!!" A voice yelled. That voice actually belonged to the Descendent of Hikaru Suzumiya, Haruhi.

"So what else is new?" Her friend, Kyon, responded.

"You're being sarcastic! PENALTY!!" Haruhi yelled.

"I am in shock and awe." Kyon responded. Kyon knew Haruhi since the first week of high school, when he ACCIDENTALLY gave her the idea to create a club named the SOS Brigade. It's been around ever since.

"HEY! YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD IN THAT TONE, IT'LL BE A DOUBLE PENALTY!"

"Uh... S-Suzumiya-san," Mikuru, another member of the SOS Brigade, said, "Maybe Kyon-kun's stressed."

"Mikuru-Chan, stay out of it, please," Haruhi asked Mikuru, then turned to Kyon, "Kyon, if you don't find anything entertaining, you're out of the SOS Brigade."

Kyon immediately widened his eyes, then smiled. He then got up and ran out the door of the North Gate College SOS Brigade HQ, whooping as if it was the happiest day of his life.

Everyone blinked at this, wondering, "WTF?"

Kyon ran out the door, thinking like crazy. 'Oh, God! I FINALLY got out of Suzumiya's grasp! I'm free! I think I'll buy a car to proclaim my newfound independence!'  


* * *

Running into the Business section of the city at 30 MPH (Dang...) He ran into a used car dealer, and looked over the selection.

"Whadaya doing here?!"

Kyon turned and said, "I'm getting my first car, sir."

The man, who seemed to be both African-American and a red head, said, "Ah, the passage to manhood. Lemme tell you something, son. The driver don't pick the cars," The man said, putting his arm around Kyon and walking with him, "The cars pick their drivers. It's a mystical bond between man and machine."

"Cliche." Kyon said, rolling his eyes. "… can I have a look around?"

"Sure thing, kiddo, but don't even think about touching the black Mitsubishi Lancer; that's mine!"  


* * *

Kyon walked around the numerous displays of cars. He wasn't very impressed; most of them were rusty beyond repair, with doors and wheels that looked like they could fall off at any moment. There was even an old Mercedes Benz that looked like it could collapse at a single touch. He turned around, about to walk back to his father and Setsuna when he suddenly froze, backtracking a few steps before turning right. Between a red Porsche 935 Turbo and a white Lamborghini Countach was a yellow-and-black Volkswagen Beetle.

The car looked as though it'd seen better days: its bonnets and sides were covered with dents and rust. The windshield was covered in a thick coat of dust from neglect, and its wheels looked close to flat. On a sudden impulse, Kyon opened the car door, seating himself at the driver's seat.

"Feels good," he muttered; the seats, although torn, were comfortable, and there was a strange symbol in the center of the steering wheel that resembled a face of some sort. Kyon supposed that it was the logo of the company that made the car. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had taken a liking to the Volkswagen.

"I'll take it," Kyo replied, his tone stating that he'd made his decision, and it was final. "How much?" he asked.

"That's odd… I don't remember having this car here," the man murmured to himself, scratching his head. "Eh, whatever. ¥60,000," he announced.

"Sixty thousand?" Kyon raised an eyebrow. "Why so much?"

"The price was decided based on the classic nature of the vehicle, and the black racing stripes on the front, back, hood, and side doors."

"Well... I like it, but I only got 450."

The man frowned. "Get out of the car," he spoke.

"Didn't you just say something about cars picking drivers!" protested Kyon.

"Well, sometimes the car picks a cheap driver. Now out!" Grumbling Kyon reluctantly exited the Bug. "Now this one here –" (he moved towards the Lamborghini) "– now this has a classic engine –"  
_**  
BANG!!**_

There was a sudden explosion as every car window in the lot shattered, spraying glass everywhere and causing Kyon and the guy to quickly duck down, covering their heads. The air was suddenly filled with the noise of multiple car alarms going off. Oddly, though, the Bug was the only one unharmed. When it was finally safe, the man looked up, only to gape in horror at the mess that had befallen his car displays.

Whimpering, he turned around to face the ex-Brigader, holding up four fingers. "400 grand."  


* * *

**Ministry of Defense Building, Shinjuku, Tokyo  
**  
After two hours the chopper containing 24-year-old Konata Izumi and her escorts landed on a field outside the Ministry of Defense. As she clambered out from the chopper she was quickly led into the building by her escorts. Her head was buzzing with excitement and questions; she was inside the Ministry of Defense, the place holding the country's military secrets and forbidden to most civilians. But why had she been brought here?

She was about to find out a few minutes later: as she was walking down a corridor, another agent appeared holding a clipboard, which he handed to Konata. "Welcome to the Ministry of Defense, please sign this," he spoke.

"What's this?" Konata asked quizzically, taking the clipboard.

"Oath of Secrecy," replied the agent. "A necessary procedure here; even the Prime Minister has to follow it."

"The Prime Minister? He's here?" Konata spoke, surprised, as she signed the paper and handed the clipboard back.

"Well… no," the third agent replied.

"The Minister of Defense is, though," the second agent added. "That's why you're here."

"Izumi-san, this way," the third agent said, beckoning her towards the Briefing Room.  


* * *

Many other analysts like herself were present, filling the room fit to bursting. Konata recognized several people in the room, including a couple of members from the Imperial Household. Just then she spotted – to her surprise and delight – Miyuki Takara, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi waving to her. She made her way towards them.

"Hey Kona-chan," her old friends greeted her.

"Hey yourself," Konata replied, "So, they brought you guys here too?" she asked, taking a seat.

Tsukasa nodded as she sat down beside her. "Yeah; dunno why though. Must be the same reason for each of us here," he replied.

At that moment the door opened, causing the room to quiet down. Three men entered the room: Konata recognized the first two as the agents who escorted her here. The third gentleman, however, came as another surprise to her. It was a short bespectacled man with a mustache and a stern expression on his face. It was the Minister of Defense himself, Utamaro Kubo. He had his job for a good seven years now, due to his tactful negotiation with terrorists and saving the lives, as well as jobs, of countless people.

"Konnichi-wa, ladies and gentlemen," Utamaro began. "I apologize for summoning you here on such short notice, but we have an international crisis on our hands." There was a buzz of puzzled murmurings at that statement. Tsukasa and Kagami exchanged a look; a strange feeling of dread was welling up inside them. "Now, I'm sure all of you analysts are wondering why you are here.

"At 2133 hours, the joint US-Japanese SOCCENT Operations Base in Qatar was attacked!" Utamaro spoke loudly. A sudden hush descended upon the room as the news sank in. "According to reports, a Pave Low IV helicopter arrived at the base shortly before the attack, and we lost contact with. Until now we do not know if there are any survivors. However, just before we lost contact, one of our files was being downloaded by the attacker. Fortunately they managed to cut the hardline before any important information was stolen."

Utamaro paused to take a deep breath, as though steeling himself. One of the agents beside him switched on the computer at the desk, and inserted a disk inside.

"The only lead we have… is this sound," said Utamaro, reaching forward and pressing a button. At once a horrifying noise blared from the speakers and reverberated around the room; an unearthly noise that sounded like a mechanized bat's scream.

The room was now dead silent, its occupants chilled to the bone by the sound. Konata wasn't in one of her brave moments, her face had gone white as a sheet.

Utamaro, his face grave, turned to face the audience. "That was the last thing we heard from the base before its power was sucked out," he continued. "Until now, no one has claimed responsibility for the attack. Whatever it is, we now have the Secret Service, the United States' FBI and our Agency of National Security analyzing it. Hopefully we will be able to track the attackers down and stop them. We brought you here as you are the best the country has to offer, and we need all the help we can get in figuring out and diffusing this crisis. Thank you."

With that, everyone rose and began to depart. The four friends made to follow them, but just as they approached the door, they were stopped by two agents. "You four, please remain for a moment. Utamaro-san would like to speak with you," one of them spoke.

The four exchanged a puzzled look, but complied nonetheless. With growing trepidation they followed the agents down the steps towards the Minister. One of the agents whispered a few words to Utamaro, who turned and smiled a fatherly smile at the four analysts.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you," he greeted, shaking their hands.

"It's an honor to meet you in person, Minister-sama," returned Miyuki. "What did you wish to talk to us about?"

"Well, I was told that you four were quite the prodigies when you worked for the Agency. At least, until the little fiasco with the sprinkler system…," he added with a sly smile. Tsukasa blushed at this. "Anyway, I have decided to give you a second chance. When I said that everyone was the best, I actually meant that the four of you were the best."

"Really?" Kagami asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Hai," replied the Minister. "Do you accept?"

"We will do our best, Utamaro-sama," Konata replied, bowing, "But there are certain conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Should we need to look REAL close at the signal, I know a hacker that could help. However, he refuses to work with any government, so I'll need special permissions for him to look at it should the need arise. That work for you?"

"Hai. Some of my advisors think all of you are security hazards, but I sincerely hope that you prove them wrong," at that statement the Minister strode off, the two agents guiding The four along with them.

Konata sighed. "That went better then the anime CyberForce." she asked.

"Welcome to reality, Miss," one of the agents spoke.  


* * *

Soon, the battle for Earth begins. Now Review! Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it!

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, not far from where the four analysts were, Haruhi was sitting in front of the computer, logging into her eBay account. She had some unwanted stuff she wanted to sell; Captain Hikaru's old sailor equipment. She didn't need them anymore after her Genealogy project, and she wanted to make a little fund money in the process as well. Moving his mouse, she clicked on the inbox link.

_Username: SOSgirl217, you have: 0 bidders._

Haruhi shut down the computer, letting out a groan; it had been a few days already, and still no one had made any offers.

Realizing she had nothing to do, she went down to the town square...  


* * *

At the town center, Mikuru Asahina, Yuki Nagato, and Itsuki Koizumi were meeting with Haruhi. They heard a loud honk, and looking up they saw Kyon, of all people, cruising down the road in a rusty, yellow-and-black Volkswagen Bug, moving to stop right beside them. "So, what do you think?" Kyon asked as he got out.

Itsuki looked the car over, nodding in approval. "A Volkswagen. Not a bad car," he complimented.

"Not bad." Yuki said.

Kyon grinned. "Thanks. It's an old-school car; a classic model."

"I don't know… it looks kinda busted-up to me," Haruhi remarked. "How much didja pay for this hunk of junk?"

At her comment, the car's engine suddenly roared loudly, causing them to jump. It was as though the car was sorely offended at being called a 'hunk of junk'. However, everyone shrugged it off as imagination.

"Oi, don't call it a piece of junk!" Kyon retorted. "It's a marker of my newfound independence. And FYI, I paid ¥400,000 for it."

"Meh." Haruhi said, and walked away, never wanting to see Kyon again.

Just then, the Car's radio turned on by itself,  
_  
"Baby come back  
Won't you please come back  
Stay tonight, hold me tight forever  
Ever…"_

Stopping in her tracks, Haruhi stared suspiciously at the Bug. All eyes turned to Kyon, who looked as confused as they were. "Kyon-kun, what's up with your radio?" asked Mikuru.

"…Your guess is as good as mine." Kyon replied, getting into the car and driving away. Or, trying to, the car kept serving back in Haruhi's direction. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, that car has more then meets the eye going on with it!" Mikuru observed.

Kyon stopped the car, and glared at the car's dashboard. "You. I just don't know whether to thank you or consider sending you to the junkyard," he spoke.

In response the radio came on again. "Just doin' my job," Dev Debonair's smug voice spoke.  


* * *

_**On The Prime Minister's Private Jet (American Airspace)**_

Night had fallen across the sky; while some people slept, there was no rest for the staff, who were still active. An army general spoke to an aide over a monitor and intercom in a communications room, while stewardesses walked to and fro, serving passengers who were still awake. One of them walked down the corridor towards a large set of doors. A guard, standing next to them nodded, permitting her entry.

The stewardess entered the room, which incidentally was the Prime Minister's personal suite. The man himself was sitting at his desk, looking over some documents. He smiled as the stewardess entered.

"You rang, Prime Minister-sama?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, Momoko. Could you get me some more coffee? The jug's run out," the Prime Minister asked.

"Of course, sir," Momoko replied, exiting. She passed through another room, where two Secret Service agents were reclining in their chairs, reading the local newspapers. Unnoticed by them, two boomboxs, one red-and-black with gold trim and another purple-and-blue with silver trim were under their chairs, each playing a quiet tune. Suddenly the music cut off halfway through, and then the boomboxes began to fracture, reshaping themselves in familiar shifting movements.

Eventually, standing in their places was a red 5-foot tall robot, with a horned head, vaguely humanoid features and a gray visor for eyes, and an identical-looking purple robot with a red visor. Hiding behind the chairs, the red robot, named Frenzy, cautiously peeked over the man's shoulder and examined the headline on the newspaper.

_BASE IN QATAR DESTROYED BY UNKNOWN ENEMY_

Frenzy seemed to smirk as it read the letters; he was soon forced to duck out of sight as Momoko approached. The agent exchanged a friendly smile with her as she passed. As soon as she was gone Frenzy quickly beckoned his twin to follow him. The two quickly snuck unseen through the corridor, soon reaching an elevator.

Reaching out an arm Frenzy pressed a button, opening the lift doors. The two quickly entered, and the lift soon descended to the lower levels, where the terminals were.

As the two approached the many multiple monitors Frenzy turned to the purple robot and began to speak to it. "Looks like we're here, Rumble; this is the place where those puny fleshlings store their secrets." His accent was not unlike that of a street gangster.

The purple robot – Rumble – nodded. "Yep… through here we can, hopefully, find where the big-bot is, as well as the Goddian," he replied. "Now, hurry up and hack into the humans' systems; I'll act as lookout."

"You got it, bro," said Frenzy. Raising an arm he transformed it into a pin-like instrument, which he then proceeded to plug into the system.

Just then there was a sound of laughter coming from somewhere above them; whirling around the two readied their weapons for battle, only to see no one. Shrugging, Frenzy then proceeded to hack into the Ministry of Defense's computer mainframe, images rapidly flashing across the screen as he accessed the files. Beside him, Rumble kept his eyes on the elevator doors.

"Will ya hurry up, yo? Kinda gettin' bored here." Rumble complained.

"I'm hurrying, dude."

* * *

At the Ministry of Defense, Kotana was suddenly alerted by something. "Did you hear that?" she whispered, pressing her earphones closer to her ears. "Any of you getting any of this?" On the computer screen the pattern began to flicker. "They're hacking into the network again," she muttered. At that moment a pop-up appeared on the screen: FOREIGN SIGNAL DETECTED.

"I'm gonna file this under the category of 'not good'," Miyuki spoke, looking over her shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile Frenzy, unaware that he had been detected, was still searching, mumbling impatiently under his breath. On the screen the cursor was scrolling through a list of files; it finally stopped at one, and the following words appeared:

PROJECT ICEMAN – NEXUS ACCESS ONLY, LOCATED.

"Jackpot," he muttered. He was about to press the keys to begin the download when another file labeled 'HUMANOID INTERFACE CASE: CLASSIFIED' caught his eye.

Intrigued, Frenzy opened the file, and was instantly greeted with images of humans with unusual hair colors, all of created from computer data, known as Humanoid Interfaces. Exploring further the robot learned more: These Humanoid Interfaces collaborate with something called "The Agency" and an unnamed organization of time-travelers. Most of them serve a being called the Integrated Thought Data Entity.

Frenzy smiled; the mission was going very well, far better than he had anticipated. Pressing a few keys he began to download both the files.

Back at the Ministry of Defense Kagami, fully alert, typed furiously, fingers flying over the keyboard. At once two sound-wave graphics appeared on the screen, along with two words in the middle: SIGNAL MATCH.

"God," Kagami whispered. "It's a direct match to the signal in Qatar!" Turning to Konata, she said, "Are you running a diagnostic?"

"I'm on it," muttered Konata, her fingers now at work at the keyboard. However, just at that moment an ominous beeping sound issued from the computer, followed yet another pop-up appearing on the screen: MAINFRAME SYSTEM ALERT: VIRUS DETECTED.

"Oh shit…" Tsukasa muttered, standing up in her seat. "Someone!!" she shouted. "Something's hacking into the Prime Minister's private jet! We need a senior analyst, pronto!"

In response to his shout, other analysts and soldiers crowded around them; all eyes were on Kagami as she continued to type madly. Utamaro came rushing in with his bodyguards. "It looks like they're planting a virus," the purple-haired woman spoke, her eyes not leaving the screen. "It's streaming right now; if we don't do something, we can say sayonara to the entire network!" she replied urgently.

At once the Minister of Defense grabbed a pair of headphones from a nearby soldier, punching the communication codes to the jet. "This is Code Red!" he bellowed into the speaker. "We have a security breach! I repeat –"

"We have to cut the hardline," Miyuki spoke.

The Minister stared at her incredulously. "Whatever they want, they're getting it!" Miyuki snapped.

"Sir, permission to take down the defense network!" a general spoke. There was silence; tension was mounting as the virus upload neared completion…

After a pause the Minister finally spoke. "Cut off server hardlines, now!"  
_

* * *

Upload: 95 percent complete_, the words on the screen read. Frenzy smiled evilly; soon the humans' defense systems would be severely crippled. However at that moment the screen suddenly froze, halting the upload. Two words had also appeared: CONNECTION TERMINATED. "SLAGGIT!" he cursed.

"What NOW?" asked Rumble.

"The squishies have detected us. Looks like they're smarter than I thought," Frenzy replied. "Doesn't matter, though; we got what we came here for."

"Good, now let's get out of here," Rumble said. His red-and-black twin nodded as he shut down the computers. The two of them turned around to retreat, only to freeze when a hidden door suddenly burst open, revealing five suited men with their guns aimed at them.

"What the –" one started to speak, but Frenzy never gave the human a chance to finish, interrupting him with "Disk Slasher!" Quick as a flash, several razor-sharp shurikens fired from his chest, embedding into the leading agents' jugulars and ending their lives in an instant. In a panic the rest of them fired their guns; Frenzy easily dodged the bullets, leaping from side to side with amazing agility and taking down several more agents with his shurikens as he did so.

Not wanting to be left out, Rumble joined in, yelling, "Cyber Showdown!" , shape-shifting his arms into machine-guns and opening fire, killing the agents instantly. Looking up he and Frenzy could see shadows rounding a corner, and did the easiest thing imaginable: transforming.

By the time the second group of agents filed into the room, all they could find were five dead men, a tempered-with computer panel… and two boomboxes lying on the ground.

* * *

**What's next? Who knows. Now Review! Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**New York, USA**

A group of police cars, army vehicles, news vans and surveillance vehicles were at the airport, surrounding the Prime Minister's jet; due to the incident on board it had made an emergency touchdown at the nearest airport. The entire plane was searched for what killed the five men, while the Prime Minister was quickly evacuated to a nearby shelter.

As officers, scientists and soldiers swarmed the plane, the cargo was being tossed out of the plane and into a large pile under the jet's belly. In the midst of the numerous suitcases and haversacks, Rumble and Frenzy transformed, scurrying unseen through the luggage towards a blue Balkan Mk.6 armored-surveillance vehicle, parked a distance away.

Frenzy quickly opened the door, and he and Rumble entered the vehicle, where a familiar mustached officer sat at the wheel. "Did you get what Blackout and Lugnut failed to obtain?" the 'human' asked, its voice a harsh, metallic monotone.

"Just as you asked, boss-bot," Frenzy replied. "I also implanted the virus into their systems, but those squishies interrupted me before I could upload it completely."

"The cruddy insects actually tried to shoot us!" added Rumble, contempt in his voice.

"We kicked their asses, though. And we've finally found a clue to where the big-bot and the Goddian are." As he spoke Frenzy switched on the computer on the dashboard, uploading his recently-obtained data into it. At once images began to flash on the screen, including a newspaper article about Captain Hikaru Suzumiya's admittance to a mental asylum.

"It seems that this Hikaru has seen our language… if that is so, he must have been in contact with the Goddian as well," the 'human' murmured. It seemed to flicker for a moment, revealing it as a hologram.

Frenzy proceeded to type a few words into the Google search engine. A minute later he clicked on a link, and an eBay profile appeared on the screen.

A profile of a username '_SOSgirl217'_: a 20-year old girl with brown hair and matching eyes, with yellow ribbons on her head.

Frenzy continued to press a few keys, and an image of an Item #21153 appeared: a pair of old glasses that once belonged to the Captain. Looking closer they could see several near-invisible, but very familiar runes carved onto the lenses. "Looks like the map is in the hands of the guy's great-great-grandkid," Rumble observed.

"Ayep, and there's more where that came from," added Frenzy, pressing another key. Immediately a new wave of images appeared on the screen that made Rumble and the hologram sit up in attention: it was the information of the Humanoid Interfaces that Frenzy downloaded from the jet's mainframe.

By the time the images ended the hologram was smirking sinisterly. "Excellent work, Frenzy, Rumble," it congratulated, and then there was a series of beeping sounds as the communications devices in the Balkan's rear came to life.

"Soundwave to Barricade; come in, Barricade."

There was a few seconds of static, and then a voice replied on the other end; a snarling, brusque voice similar to that of a stereotypical 'bad cop'. "Barricade here; there are no signs of those Autobots so far."

"That is unimportant for now. I have found the link to the Goddian that we have been searching for," the hologram – Soundwave – replied. "There is a human living near your area by the name of Haruhi Suzumiya, who possesses the map to Megatron-sama and possibly the Goddian; you are to apprehend that human and obtain the map from her, at all costs. I will send Frenzy to assist you, along with all available information on the human."

"Acknowledged, Soundwave," said Barricade. There was a pause. "What if I encounter one of these 'Humanoid Interfaces'?"

If it was even possible, Soundwave's monotone voice turned even more chilling. "Terminate it."

The other voice chuckled maliciously. "With pleasure. Barricade out."

Right after the conversation ended, the doors behind the vehicle opened, and Frenzy (taking an RC Jet mode) flew out, unseen by the humans as he soared into the dark sky towards the north-east.  
**

* * *

Ministry of Defense, Boardroom**

About two hours had passed since Frenzy had hacked into the Ministry of Defense's system; Utamaro, several generals and admirals, the directors of the Secret Service and all of the analysts – including Konata, the Hiiragi twins, and Miyuki – were all there, discussing the virus that Frenzy had (mostly) implanted into the system. "I've never seen anything like it before," one of the senior analysts was saying. "It's similar to a spider-bot, but its core and its propagation methods are completely different."

Utamaro frowned. "Can we stop it before it detonates?"

"Well, sir –" the analyst cleared his throat. "That's where it gets weird; every time we try to install an anti-virus, an antidote, you name it, it actually analyzes and counters it, speeding up its own process. It's almost as if –" He paused uneasily, "– it's alive somehow. That, or whoever created it is a master hacker, like the one who spawned the Y2K Bug."

One of the admirals was the next to speak. "Whoever did this finally managed to infiltrate our defense network; the same thing they tried to do in Qatar. Only this time, they succeeded. This is obviously the first phase of an attack against Japan; the very first thing they would do is to shut down all our communications capabilities. According to our intelligence, Russia and North Korea are the only countries with the potential to accomplish something like this. As we speak, we are now reacting accordingly –"

Konata chose that moment to speak up. "Excuse me, sir."

Utamaro reacted. "Ah, Izumi-san," he said. "You have something to tell us?"

"Hai," Konata nodded. "It's about the hack; whoever it is, it broke through our national firewall in ten seconds. Ten. Even our best hackers or computers would take more than twenty years to even scratch it."

The admiral scoffed. "That's impossible. No human's smart enough to do that."

"Well, maybe it isn't human. The virus – signal pattern – it's evolving, changing…mutating. It's alive. You need to move past Fourier transfers and start thinking quantum mechanics, or instantaneous cyber-cognizant adaptive algorithms."

"Nothing can be that complex," the analyst retorted.

"Actually, there is," said Konata. "An organism, like that still-in-theory Biological CPU –"

Utamaro cut him off. "Izumi-san, I think you've been watching too much Star Trek. This is an emergency, not a sci-fi or anime convention. I suggest you keep that in mind before shooting your mouth off." And with that he turned around to leave. "However, if you or anybody else do find any evidence to support your theory, I'll be more than happy to hear it," the Minister added over his shoulder.

"Well, can I use that condition I told you to agree about?"

"Your condition. But it only applies once."

"Once is all I need, Utamaro-sama."

* * *

**Qatari Desert, Middle East**

The sand dunes were quiet. After the massacre and the destruction at SOCCENT, Keizan and his surviving band of soldiers trudged across the scorching desert towards Rahmed's home village. It was taking longer than usual, since Ryo had wounded his leg badly and had to be helped along by Nobunaga. Keizan led the way, followed by Rahmed, with Ryo not far behind.

Keizan turned to his men. "All right everyone, take a short break!" he spoke, and was greeted with groans and sighs. Epps poured a bottle of water on his head. "You okay, Ryo?" he asked.

"I'm still in one piece, aren't I?" Ryo chuckled. "I'll live."

"Thank God. If you died I'd have to find a substitute godfather," joked Keizan.

"You'd still have me!" Ryoko yelled.

Meanwhile Epps and Nobunaga were examining the recorded infra-red images of Blackout. Despite being the weapons specialist of the team, Nobunaga couldn't help but be stunned at what he saw. "In my whole career, I've never seen anything like this before," he spoke fervently.

"Forget the weapons; what the hell was that anyway?" Epps asked.

"Whatever it was, its weapons are simply too advanced to be from any country. Call me crazy, but…I don't think that thing's from this world," Ryo spoke up.

"You may be right," muttered Keizan, taking out his satellite transmitter. "Kuso, looks like SAT-COM's busted; we can't get any aerial surveillance or any form of help whatsoever."

"Great, so we're gonna die out here, in this God-forsaken desert," grumbled Epps. "Fan-freaking-tastic!"

Keizan looked at each of his comrades as they looked around hopelessly: Epps (who had collapsed to the ground), the injured Ryo, Ryoko, Nobunaga, Sergeant First Class Doku, Warrant Officer Naginata and the Chimera twins – Master Sergeants Koji and Koichi. With a determined expression on his face he strode forward and hauled Epps to his feet.

"Come on, guys. We can't give up yet. We have to get to Rahmed's village so we can call for help and send this information to the Ministry of Defense. Once we do so, we can go home," encouraged Keizan. "Now come on, let's move!"

"Yokhai!!" came the rousing shout from the soldiers, who saluted. Quickly they spread out over to the nearest dunes. "Nobunaga, how much gear do we have left?" Daisuke asked.

Nobunaga placed his haversack on the sand, unzipping it. "Let's see… a busted radio, half of our weapons, one road flare… one Swiss army knife, cooking fuel – dunno why we have that – and one stick of gum," he said, looking into the bag. "Oh, and a box of Salems' and a photo of Naginata's girlfriend…" he trailed off as he gazed, open-mouthed, at the photo.

Several soldiers, except for Ryoko, soon surrounded him, gasping and making wolf-whistles at the photo. With a livid expression on his face Naginata marched forward and snatched the photo from Nobunaga's hands, shoving it into his pocket. The soldiers groaned in disappointment, much to Keizan's amusement. Just then Rahmed ran up.

"Captain, my village is near; it's just over the next sand dune," the boy spoke.

"All right, let's go!" shouted Keizan, leading his men on. Soon they were able to see the village, and were advancing slowly towards it.

It wasn't much of a sight: a hundred or so stone buildings and palm trees were all that made it up. Ahmed led the way, half-walking, half-running. Keizan was not far behind, putting all of his energy into one final boost. Ryo and Ryoko followed, the former now being able to walk due to a couple of Nobunaga's painkillers, and the rest of them brought up the rear.

"Yosshi! We're nearly there!" exclaimed Keizan. "I'm sure there's a doctor in that village."

"Actually, Captain, our doctor was executed yesterday for accidentally poisoning our chief's pet cat," said Rahmed; Keizan face-palmed in reply.

The group passed by several telephone poles that were connected by a single high-tension wire. This meant one thing: a phone in the village, hopefully a working one. Just then a lone old, beyond-used pole shuddered violently; within seconds it seemed to pop out of its hole, and it crashed into the sand, missing Nobunaga's head by inches. Startled, they whirled around with their weapons ready. "What the hell was that?!" Epps asked.

"Maybe it just fell down," Koichi suggested. "It is rather old, after all."

"This place is haunted!!" Naginata muttered in fear, backing away from the group. "We must get out of here!"

"Damare, kono baka!" Ryoko snapped angrily. There was silence. "Naginata? Where'd he go??"

The soldiers looked all around them; Naginata was nowhere to be seen. Lying on the sand was the photo of his girlfriend, which Nobunaga quickly picked up and secretly put in his pocket. "Maybe he ran off," he suggested.

"Check over the dunes. He can't have gone far," commanded Keizan.

The soldiers, sans Keizan and Epps, walked off with their rifles at the ready. As Keizan looked about he failed to see something rise out of the sand towards his unprotected back: a long pointed mechanical spike just inches from his head, ready to impale him. Epps turned and spotted it. "_LOOK OUT!!_" he roared, opening fire.

Hearing the warning shout, Keizan ducked as the bullets whizzed over his head and struck the metal spike, causing it to vanish back beneath the sand. "Something's down there!!" warned Keizan. "Everyone be careful!"

For a moment there was silence, punctuated by the swishing of the wind over the desert. And then the world seemed to end for a second as a horribly familiar shriek erupted from the ground, which exploded right below them. A giant beast was leaping out of the sand; quickly Keizan seized Rahmed, tearing across the sand towards the village. "GO!! MOVE, MOVE!!" he bellowed.

Epps and the others didn't need to be told twice; kicking up their legs they took off after Keizan at top speed, just as the beast itself burst forth from the sand: Scorponok. A giant 11-foot mechanical imperial scorpion, he was covered in pitch-black armor with eight red eyes on his head, and had a pair of massive spinning pincers at the end of his two front limbs, along with a razor-sharp spike at the end of his tail. The tail in question shot forward, caught Doku by the leg and tossed him into the air, catching him back in his maw. The gory sounds of bone crunching soon mixed in with Doku's pitiful screams as he was devoured by the scorpion-robot.

The troops ran as fast as they could, never faltering as Scorponok came after them like a shark pursuing its prey. He made a pounce for Koichi, only to miss him by a hair's breadth.

In the village dogs barked, horses leapt about in a panic, and Arab men shouted loudly as Keizan's men approached the village like an army of ants, pursued by a giant black scorpion. Upon seeing the monster, pandemonium broke out; everyone was screaming and fleeing for shelter. Soldiers who were stationed in the village rushed out to investigate the commotion, readying their weapons for battle when they saw Scorponok.

"Everyone take cover! Form a perimeter!!" barked Keizan, diving behind a mud wall, the others not far behind. Koji was about to jump in after them when Scorponok's tail flashed out and pierced his back, erupting out of his chest in a crimson shower. Tossing the corpse aside the scorpion-robot leapt towards them again.

"Sir, do you have a telephone?" Eizan asked an Arab named Kalim urgently.

Kalim nodded. "Follow me!" he shouted, leading them to his stone hut. The three dashed inside, Kalim handing Keizan a cell phone belonging to one of the soldiers. Muttering a hurried thank-you, Keizan ran outside, dialing the operator.

"Hello?" he spoke. "This is a Ministry of Defense emergency call! I need you to – do you understand me? This is – ARGH!!" he shouted as a stray missile crashed into the building he was in, showering him with powdered concrete. He barely made it out with scratches. "WHAT?! What do you mean, I need a God-damned credit card?!" he bellowed.

* * *

"Sir, I understand that you're having some kind of difficulty, but being rude is not going to speed things up at all," the Indian operator spoke nonchalantly, flicking a piece of dirt out of his ear. "I'm going to have to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece more clearly."

* * *

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR HERE, YOU MORON!!" screamed Keizan, teetering on the verge of hysteria. "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!" Quickly he ran into the street towards his remaining troops. To his left, Koichi was firing his rifle at Scorponok, his ammo doing absolutely nothing of value against the robot's tough armor. "Koichi, do you have a credit card?!" Keizan shouted.

"What do you need a card for at a time like this?!" Koichi snapped exasperatedly as a missile soared over his head and destroyed an army truck.

"I need it to call for backup. If you have one, hand it over now!"

"Sorry, can't help you; my wife confiscated all of them. Epps has one, ask him," replied Koichi, loading a missile launcher and firing it at Scorponok.

Keizan raced away from Koichi and towards Epps, who was practically firing at the scorpion-robot with every gun he could get his hands on. "Bring it, you oversized piece of junk!!" Epps was bellowing, aiming his missile launcher and firing. The missile flew straight and true, hitting its target, but did no damage, instead only serving to anger Scorponok further.

"Epps, I need your credit card!! Where's your wallet?" Keizan shouted.

"Pocket!" Epps shouted back.

"Which pocket?!" Keizan yelled in his ear.

"Back!!"

Bending down Keizan feverishly rifled through the numerous pouches and pockets around the soldier's waist. "You've got ten back pockets!!" he thundered.

"Left cheek! Left cheek!! LEFT CHEEK!!" Epps roared, continuing to fire.

After a few minutes Keizan finally found the wallet, whipped out the card and scurried back to safety. "Keep shooting!" he shouted to Epps, and then placed the phone to his ear, rattling off the numbers on the card into the mouthpiece. "And you'd better take MasterCard!!" he added.

* * *

"Of course we do, sir," the operator replied in a pacifying tone. "And also, have you heard about our new Premium Plus full service call package –"

* * *

"NO, I DON'T WANT A CRUDDY PREMIUM PACKAGE!!" screeched Keizan.

"Bad choice, human! SCORPONOK! TERRORIZE!!" Keizan heard, as Scorponok began TRANSFORMING into a scorpion/human type robot. "Waspinator! Terrorsaur! Assist me!"

Just then, a giant, mechanical Wasp and a similar-sized cybernetic Pteranodon appeared out of nowhere, transforming into half-beast robots.  


* * *

**Ministry of Defense**

At the Ministry, Utamaro was talking quietly to a military officer and a group of members from the Secret Service. Just then a phone operator across the room answered a call, and the agents departed, a group of armed men following.

"Sir, we have an MOD emergency line."

"Japan Air Self-Defense Force officer under hostile fire, request relay to SOCCOM immediately!" a voice bellowed down the line, causing the operator to fall out of his seat in shock. "This is Captain Keizan Ryonosuke! My remaining troops and I are the survivors of the attack on SOCCENT; we are now in a small village in the Qatari desert! Requesting backup!!"

"What's going on here?" the Minister demanded, attracted by the shout.

"Minister-sama, a Captain Ryonosuke has called in from a village in Qatar. He says that he and his men are the survivors of the base attack, and are under fire from an unknown enemy," the operator spoke, staggering to his feet. "He requests backup and assistance immediately."

"Put it up on screen now!" ordered Utamaro. "And send out all available units to assist them!"

A satellite from Russia zoomed in on the Qatari desert, the images it picked up shown on the screens in the Ministry. Utamaro looked on in shock and horror at the sight of Scorponok, Waspinator, and Terrorsaur blasting the village to pieces. "What the heck?" he whispered.

"It looks like giant mechanical animals, Minister-sama," the operator answered. The look directed at him by Utamaro caused him to gulp loudly.  


* * *

Back in Qatar, Scorponok suddenly reared back and stomped forward. As the Predacons moved, they wer suddenly targeted by a series of red lights. Looking up Waspinator saw a group of Mitsubishi F-2 fighter jets soaring overhead.

This did not look good for them.

"Targets sighted, initializing counterattack," spoke one of the pilots.

Below Keizan saw the missiles launch from the jets and immediately threw himself to the ground. "The heat's comin'… everyone down! NOW!" he shouted; whether the villagers could understand a word he was saying or not, they nonetheless knew what was coming and flattened themselves against the ground, along with the other soldiers.

The missiles, streaking through the air like lightning bolts, struck Scorponok, Waspinator, and Terrorsaur, blowing parts of their respective bodies to pieces. They then immediately retreated.

"Targets have escaped; but severely wounded," announced the pilot.  


* * *

Utamaro sighed in relief. "Bring them home," he commanded.

* * *

Turning around, Keizan turned to face his remaining troops, a triumphant smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

If any of you wonder why Ryo and Ryoko are working with the military, Ryoko had been reassigned with the military observation task, as well as a back-up of her own: Ryo.

Next chapter will include drama, love, and Action. But just as importantly, It will include the premier of a group of Decepticon warriors, led by non-other then BARRICADE!

** Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Airspace somewhere above Pakistan**

On a familiar C-17 cargo plane, the surviving soldiers from SOCCENT – Keizan, Ryo, Ryoko, Epps, Koichi and Nobunaga – were gathered around a large table with a military analyst, who went by the name of Will Marcos. On it was the robot head of Waspinator. Although damaged, some parts were slowly but steadily repairing themselves.

"This is unbelievable! Whatever this armor is, it has the ability to regenerate its molecules," Marcos was muttering in shocked fascination, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "A multiplicity of super-refined metals, blended with ceramics and a few other unidentified elements."

"Believe me, Marcos, you should've seen where it came from," said Keizan. "You'd probably have a heart attack."

"No shit?" sarcastically replied the Latin-American man. Keizan ignored him, proceeding to study the ex-neck, which was severely scorched where the missiles struck. Leaning closer he noticed something different about the burned part, something that was different from the rest of it.

"Hey, Marcos, take a look at this," Keizan said, the analyst moving in for a closer look. "This is the only part that isn't regenerating; those missiles from the jets earlier were loaded with sabot rounds, hot-loaded for a six thousand-degree magnesium burn." A thought struck him. "Then that means that these…robots must somehow react to temperature!"

"That would be correct, Captain; a normal explosive round would generate similar heat, but only for a few seconds at most," said Marcos. "A magnesium burn, on the other hand, would linger on the site and remain hot for much, much longer, long enough to melt through tank armor. Maybe even enough to break this…molecular-regenerating effect of whatever this thing is made of."

"So what do you suggest we do? Somehow lasso the sun, drag it down here and let it fry them?" asked Ryo.

"Heck, that could work." Ryoko said... just as Waspinator's head chomped onto her arm. "AUGH! It bit me!"

"I thought you said it was dead!!" Epps yelled.

Reacting quickly Koichi and Nobunaga pounced on the metallic head, the two soldiers trying to get it to let go with all their strength. After a few more minutes of trying, they got it off and hit it on the table. It lay still again, and did not make so much as a twitch… for the moment.

Slowly the two of them backed away from the immobile head. "Damn…this thing is wicked!" Koichi muttered, panting.

Turning to Epps, Keizan spoke again. "Beresford, get on the radio with Central Command. Tell them that our most effective weapon against these robots is high-heat sabot rounds; the larger the magnesium content and the longer the after-burn, the better. And add that we load them all into our weapons. Move it!"

Epps saluted and immediately went to find the nearest radio. Sitting down Keizan sighed as he sank into deep thought, images of his wife and baby daughter passing through his mind. He just hoped that they were all right and they did not already think that he was dead.

"Waspinator will not go offline. NEVER." The head muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Utamaro was striding along the corridors of the Ministry of Defense, his bodyguards right behind him. "One of the soldiers got a thermal snapshot of the attacker," one of them was saying. "However, the imager was damaged in the ensuing fight. As we speak we're now trying to recover the lost images as soon as pos –"

"Minister-sama!" a voice suddenly called. Utamaro turned around to see a young security officer run up to him. "There's been an internal security breach; one of the analysts has made a copy of the intrusion signals, both from Qatar and the Prime Minister's jet."

"Don't tell me." Utamaro sighed. "Kotana Izumi, right?"

"…How did you know, Minister-sama?"

Utamaro smiled wryly. "As the Minister of Defense, I make it my business to know. And, she asked for ONE special permission, should the need arise for it. It was the only way we could make her work."

"Oh. Maybe calling SWAT wasn't a good idea."

"Huh?"

* * *

Konata Izumi, having left the Ministry more than an hour ago, were now standing at the front door of a house near the end of a street, in downtown Shibuya. A sign on the door read: Beware of dog.

Shrugging, she pressed the doorbell. A voice from within the house called out that it was coming; half a minute later the door opened. "Hey Jeiku – GAH!!" she gasped, her left hand automatically whipping up to shield her eyes. "For Pete's sake, man, put some clothes on, will ya?" he spoke, scandalized.

For standing in the front door was a portly, brown-haired man about twenty-five, dressed only in boxers with little hearts on them. This was Jeiku Ryo. "Konata? What're you doin' here?" he asked, blushing a deep red and grabbing a nearby book to hide his boxers.

"Jeiku, could I borrow your computer?" Konata asked. "It's urgent."

Jeiku nodded. "…Sure, let me go get changed," he mumbled, going upstairs.

A few moments later Jeiku emerged from the stairs, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. "Junpei! Who's out there with you?" shouted a raspy voice from another room.

"It's Kona-chan, grandma!" Jeiku shouted back. "She's using my computer for a while."

Jeiku then turned to Konata. "So, what's cracking?"

"A lot's cracking, Jeiku," Konata replied, taking her silver USB flash drive from her pocket. "Wanna see something classified?"

Jeiku's eyes narrowed, a hungry look in them. "Like how classified?" he asked.

Konata grinned. "If it wasn't for that permission I got, I could be locked up for a lifetime and a half."

"…Say no more. Let me at it."

Moments later they were upstairs in Jeiku's room, listening to the strange wave forms picked up from Qatar and the private jet. The wave bounced continuously, until Jeiku took off his headset. "I've never seen or heard anything like this before," he spoke. "Where did you say this came from?"

"Its source hacked into Ministry of Defense in ten seconds – yes, you heard me, ten – and stole some files from the network," Konata replied.

"But that's impossible! Unless…an artificial intelligence was behind it…"

"What, like Artoo-Detoo is hacking into the Ministry?" chuckled Konata, then saw Jeiku's serious expression. "Wait a sec… are you saying that aliens might be behind this?"

Jeiku nodded, then took another look at the wave line, and then squinted at the screen.

"Hold on, there seems to be something hidden in the code…" he spoke. After pressing a few keys, a few files appeared on the screen. Konata leaned over his shoulders, staring at it intently.

"These must be the files that were stolen," the blue-haired woman mused. Jeiku clicked on one of them, and a name appeared:

PROJECT ICEMAN – TOP SECRET, NEXUS ACCESS ONLY

"What's a Nexus?" he asked.

"A fancy word meaning something interdimensional, though I don't see how that fact has anything to do with the signal," Konata answered. "Open it up." Soon they were looking at multiple documents about something called 'The Man of Ice', and a ship called the Bouken. As she looked through the list of deceased Arctic explorers she suddenly frowned at one name that seemed to be repeatedly featured.

"I recognize most of the others," she remarked. "But who's Captain Hikaru Suzumiya?"

Jeiku shrugged. "No idea…" he mumbled. "Hey, what's that?" he suddenly asked, moving the mouse to click on another folder named 'H. I. CASE: CLASSIFIED'. Almost immediately their mouths fell open at the images of the Humanoid Interfaces that appeared next. "What the heck?" Konata muttered.

And then, two things happened instantaneously; the first being the computer emitting a beeping sound. A stream of alien runic language streamed across the screen, and a strange horned head-like insignia appeared in the center. The second thing was the front door bursting open and a bunch of SWAT people – armed with rifles – charging in, around the house and upstairs. A young boy appeared from his room; upon seeing the men, he screamed and fled outside, a couple of them chasing after him.

"I'm just the cousin, I'M JUST THE COUSIN!!" he was yelling. One of the men executed a rugby tackle at him, the two of them ending up in the swimming pool. Junpei's grandmother rushed outside and, emitting a piercing screech, seized a rifle and aimed it at a Soldier.

Meanwhile Konata and Jeiku were thrown to the floor of the room without any time to react, as a couple of the Soldiers held them down. Under all the noise and chaos Jeiku shouted out in defeat:

"It was me! I stole the Shrubbery!!"  
**

* * *

Qatari Desert**

It was quiet. Several hours had passed since the battle between the Predacons and the humans, and a few transports had picked up the troops and long returned them to their home countries. All that could be heard was the swishing of the wind on the sands.

Just then there was a low buzzing sound that grew louder and louder, as a familiar black Pave Low helicopter – the very same one that attacked the SOCCENT base – descended upon the ground, heading towards a small moving mound. Shape-shifting into robot mode Blackout approached it, and after a few minutes of digging uncovered the Predacon trio, all emitting frail squeaks of pain.

Blackout transformed his right hand into a strange instrument, and after a few minutes managed to bring some coherency back into his minions's systems.

"Do not worry, my minions," hissed the chopper-robot. "You will have your revenge on the flesh-creatures soon enough…"

* * *

A small RC plane flew out, looking... before entering the open window of a police cruiser, and transforming into Frenzy.

"I trust you had a safe flight?" The police officer driving it asked.

"Yeah, Barricade. Were you lost and needed my navigation skills, or were you just waiting for me?"

Barricade sighed. This was going to be long...

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Okay, so I didn't keep my promise on the whole 'Love and Drama' thing. NEXT chapter will include it.

** Now, REVIEW! Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it! Especially you, Echo!  
**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Gathering his stuff, Kyonwalked out of the classroom, while trying hard not to notice what seemed to be the twentieth wave of whisperings and stares today. Ever since that fiasco at the town square one week ago, rumors had been flying around that Kyon was trying to win Haruhi's heart. If Kyon had Haruhi's heart, he'd crush it and get it over with. But since he didn't, he did the best thing one could do in his shoes: ignoring them.

After closing his locker, he turned towards the front doors, only to stop short when Mikuru and Tsuruya came running through them and up to him, frantic looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" asked Kyon, even though he didn't want to be associated with them any longer.

"Kyon… we're so sorry, nyoro," wheezed Tsuruya. "We – we tried to stop him, but he just drove off –"

"Eh?"

Mikuru had a look of regret on her face. "Someone stole your car, Kyon-kun," she explained. "It happened right after we left class."

Kyon sighed. Why me? "Great," he muttered. "Well, better call the police." He took out his mobile phone, and frowned when he saw the 'battery low' light flashing. He put the phone back in his pocket, and then turned around to see the janitor walk past.

"Excuse me," Kyon called, stopping the elderly man. "Can I borrow your phone for a minute? My car's been stolen."

The janitor winced. "Tough luck, kid. What kind of car was it?"

"A yellow-and-black Volkswagen," replied Kyon.

The janitor raised an eyebrow. "Like the one outside?"

"Eh?" Kyon whirled around to look through the open doors, and sure as the sun was shining, the Bug was there, right where he had parked it. Running outside Takato took a closer look at the yellow-and-black vehicle, making sure it was undamaged; it seemed fine.

"But I saw it! I saw it drive off!" exclaimed Mikuru. "You saw it too, right Tsuruya-san?"

"Yeah, I did," Tsuruya agreed. "How the heck did it get back here…?"

Kyon didn't say anything, instead simply looking at the car with an odd look in his eyes. There was definitely something freaky about that vehicle; no mistake about it. Could his car really have more then meets the eye, like Mikuru said? Or maybe… His mind suddenly thought of an old horror movie he'd once watched, about a haunted car that tormented its drivers. 'Christine', he thought the title was. His blood ran cold as he recalled the movie's macabre plot.

Was his car possessed as well? Had he really bought Christine's cousin?

"Oh, god. Maybe, I need to walk around and calm myself down." He said to himself, as he began walking. Just then...

"KYON! Your car's being stolen again!"

Kyon turned, and gasped in shock when he saw his car moving out of the parking place, and this time he spotted the thief – a 18-year-old guy – at the wheel.

"OI!! That's my car!! You're stealing my car, you jerk!!" Kyon shouted in anger.

"Here's my phone." The Janitor said, tossing Kyon his phone.

Kyon pressed the buttons feverishly, dialing 110.

"110 Emergency Services, may I help you?" a woman spoke.

"Yes!! Some guy just stole my car!" Kyon shouted into the phone, "I'm thinking of following him and giving you a guide to where he's going.

"DON'T. He could be armed and dangerous," said the woman. "What does your car look like?"

"I-It's a Volkswagen Beetle… it's pretty run-down, yellow and black, and – and it has a rusty bonnet!!" Kyon quickly replied.

"Where was it stolen?" the woman asked.

"Near North Gate College!" Kyon yelled.

"Police have been alerted, and are on their way."

"... So has a friend of mine," Kyon commented, as Haruhi rode after the car on her bike.  


* * *

Haruhi pursued the car for a long while, never quite catching up.

Eventually, the car stopped. Haruhi, investigating the area, decided to go back home and say that the car managed to lose her ... and then voluntarily arrest Kyon. But another car, a Red-and-Silver Volkswagen New Beetle, driven up to the area.

What she saw next, however, was not what she'd expected. Not by a long shot.

The two vehicles began to shudder violently, as though they were about to break down, and then the drivers at their wheels actually flickered and vanished, before the cars themselves started to transform, their shapes disappearing as the metal parts that made up their bodies moved and shifted like some nightmarish creature struggling to stand up. Their back sections flipped up and raised themselves, twisting and turning. Haruhi could only watch, slack-jawed, as their front parts became two pairs of enormous feet standing where the twin cars once were.

Haruhi stared at awe of them, when the red one spoke, "Hey, BB! How is it going with you?"

"Oh, Y'know, Cliff." The yellow one said, "Stuck as some guy's new car."

"Oh... too bad." 'Cliff' said, "And, as explained earlier, my name is 'CliffJUMPER', Bumblebee. CLIFFJUMPER. three syllables. Nothing more."

"Well, Cliffjumper." 'Bumblebee' said. "They... didn't buy her."

"Arcee?" Cliffjumper asked. "Whadaya need her for? For all we know, she's gone. But we can live with it! You and me! Two single guys, knockin' about in the WILD!"

"Okay... problem is, we aren't IN the wild. We're in a city. and we're..." Bumblebee said, "...not alone."

"You're right!" Cliffjumper said. Haruhi, shocked, leaves the area, yelling, "Run Away!"

Cliffjumper watched her run, then said, "So... when can we make a break for it?"

Bumblebee gave him a hand motion, indicating "Wait for it..." Then, when Haruhi was nowhere in sight, he yelled, "Now!" before transforming back to vehicle mode.  


* * *

Haruhi eventually made it back to the school, and walked up to Kyon.

"I'm... sorry, Kyon. Your car managed to lose me. I doubt you'll see it again," Haruhi did her best imitation of sadness, "But that means that you don't have a marker of independence. Welcome back to the SOS Brigade!"

"You lost it on purpose, Haruhi, you..." Kyon's voice trailed off. Haruhi looked the same direction he did... to see the Volkswagen bug drive back into the parking space.

"Kyon..." Haruhi said in horror, "That's Satan's Volkswagen. I have to get out of here!"

Haruhi ran out the back entrance of the school, running for her life. Kyon eventually decided to follow her and try to talk some sense into her... unaware of a Saleen S281 Mustang police cruiser – completely black with white doors – following as well.

After what seemed like endless hours of pedaling, Haruhi cycled through a car park, the human looking behind to see if her stalker were still following her. She failed to notice the lively vehicle driving parallel from her, from the opposite end of the car park. The girl spotted them and cycled even faster, swerving behind a pillar. The bug passed by her hiding place, not noticing her. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief, and then spotted something that raised his spirits even more: a cruiser that belonged to the Tokyo Elite Police Force.

"Oh, good…" Haruhi breathed. "Officer!!" she called, cycling rapidly towards the cruiser's side window. "Listen –" she was cut off as the cruiser's door suddenly snapped open, causing the bike to collide with it. Immediately, Haruhi fell off the bike and onto the ground, landing in a heap. The bicycle rolled off to one side, its wheels still spinning.

"Ow… that hurt…" Haruhi whimpered, her eyes once again swirlies.

Rubbing her backs the two of them staggered painfully to their feet, just as the cruiser's door shut. "Off – Officer, thank GOD you're here!" Haruhi gasped, leaning on the bonnet and staring at the mustached officer inside. "I just had the worst day ever; we've been – I've been followed here, by my car, on my bike! And they're right over there and they've been following us here! So get out of the car, right now!"

The officer did not reply; he just sat there, staring blankly into the distance. Haruhi waved her hands in the officer's face through the open window and even made faces at it. Losing her patience, Takato kicked the side of the cruiser, which all of a sudden lurched forward.

"AHH!! Gomenasai!! I didn't mean any offence!" shouted Haruhi in terror, freezing on the spot.

In response the cruiser lurched forward again. A harsh mechanical noise emanated from it, and to Haruhi's mounting horror (and familiarity) it began to transform; shiting from a police car into a giant robot, one larger then the last two.

"AHH! GIANT ROBOT OF DEATH!" Haruhi yelled.

"I am known as Barricade, human!" the robot hissed, his voice booming loudly. "And now you shall die!!"

"OH SHIT!! OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT" Haruhi yelled, as she took off, with Barricade in pursuit, "Are all cars giant robots?!"

"Only some of us are!!" snarled Barricade, and drawing back an arm the robot swatted Haruhi like a bug. Haruhi was sent flying several feet from the blow before he crashed into the hood of a parked car, the impact cracking the windscreen. He could only watch in abject terror as the 19-foot robot towered over him.

"It's just a bad dream… it's just a bad dream…"

Whimpering and quivering, Haruhi could only watch as Barricade viciously slammed his fists down on the car, bursting its tires; from the enraged glare in the robot's eyes, Haruhi knew that he meant business. "Are you eBay username 'SOSgirl217'?!" the mech bellowed.

"I… I d-d-don't know w-what y-you're… t-t-talking about!" stammered Haruhi, completely scared out of his wits.

"ARE YOU SOSGIRL217?!"

"... yeah..."

"Where is item 21193?"

"... what?"

"WHERE ARE YOUR ANCESTRAL ARTIFACTS?"

"Uh... what?"

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES?!" The robot yelled, causing Haruhi to seriously freak.

"I DUNNO! I DUNNO! I DON'T KNOW!!!"

Just then, a very familiar Yellow-and-Black Volkswagen appeared, and Transformed into the same robot that Haruhi saw earlier. and Haruhi got a good look at him this time.

He was smaller then Barricade, had a youthful, impudent-looking face, and a helmet that resembled a baseball cap, along with two small horns on his head.

Barricade looked at the small 'bot, then said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Autobot's lil' bro."

"If it isn't the Ex-Autotrooper." The smaller robot said, smirking as he did so. "How nice to see you again, BRC-01."

"My name is BARRICADE!" Barricade yelled, almost seeming to be insulted, before running toward the small 'bot, yelling, "Eh Chu Ta!"

"How rude! What, you've turned to Vulgarities now?" the small guy said, before dodging the charge. he then grabbed Barricade and fought him for a while. Haruhi took the opportunity to excuse herself from the area.  


* * *

Kyon, Mikuru, Itsuki, and Yuki were looking for Haruhi, when Haruhi ran past them at a high speed.

"What's with her?" Mikuru felt the nerve to ask.

"Maybe she thought she saw 'Satan's Volkswagen' and ran off again," Kyon said.

"No, that's not it." Itsuki said.

"Agreed." Yuki responded.

"What are you-" Kyon began to say, before Barricade came out of the car park, snarling, "- Never mind, let's go!"

The entire group took Haruhi's lead and ran. Barricade took off after them, transforming into a police cruiser as he did so.

"_This is getting interesting._" Barricade said to himself in Cybertronian.

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

For those who wonder why I seem to be updating quickly and yet have long chapters: I wrote most of them ahead of time. Most are at various stages of completion.

And for those of you who wanna know what Nexus is, FAT CHANCE!**  
**

** Now, REVIEW! Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it!!!!  
**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

It was at least 10:00 pm, when the group finally stopped. Barricade ran them into a corner. There was no escape.

All of them, except Yuki, cried out in horror, as Barricade was about to waste them. Just then...

The little yellow guy jumped in, yelling, "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

"Ow! Pipsqueak!" Barricade yelled, as the yellow guy fired electricity from his left arm.

"My name ain't Pipsqueak. It's BUMBLEBEE!" Bumblebee yelled, striking his energy-discharger device in Barricade's chest.

Barricade fell, and Bumblebee transformed his left arm back to hand mode.

Kyon said, "... thanks... I think."

"Just doing my job." Bumblebee said, smiling.

They all looked in awe at Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled at this admiration.

Haruhi finally spoke, saying, "What in the world are you?"

"Bumblebee, Scout of the Autonomous Robotic Alliance of Cybertron."

"What, like an Alien or something?"

"Not exactly 'Alien'. But I DO come from another planet, called Cybertron."

"... oh. So... who do you work for?"

"I DID say, The Autonomous Robotic Alliance of Cybertron."

"Autonomus Robotic Alliance." Itsuki said, trying to make sense of the name.

"You CAN call us 'The Autobots' for short." Bumblebee said.

"... well, this is new. An actual alien." Haruhi said, "We've captured our first Alien!"

"Actually..." Bumblebee said, when he suddenly turned to look at the night sky; something seemed to catch his attention. "They are coming," he spoke quietly.

"Who?" Mikuru asked.

"My allies." Bumblebee said, before shifting to vehicle mode, opening the doors. "Any more questions you wanna ask?" Clint Eastwood's voice sounded from the radio.

"... Well, I guess some more captives will work," Haruhi said, getting in the car. Everyone else shrugged, then got into the car.  


* * *

The ride was silent, the SOS Brigade all shaken by the events that happened just a few minutes ago. "The car's a pretty good driver," Itsuki commented.

"Yeah…" replied Kyon.

They fell silent again, the only sounds being the soft music ('Before it's Too Late' by the Goo Goo Dolls) from the radio, along with the humming of the engine as the Volkswagen Beetle drove.

As they were passing through a tunnel Haruhi suddenly spoke up. "Ne, there's something I don't get."

"What?" Kyon replied, somehow getting the feeling that he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

"Well, this guy's supposed to be some super-advanced robot, right? So why doesn't he turn into a Camaro, instead of this piece of crap Bug?"

Immediately the car screeched to a halt, stopping right in the middle of the tunnel. "Oh, see?" Kyon snapped, as he and the others were forced to disembark. "Great, just great! Fan-freaking-tastic!" he shouted, ignoring the other drivers' yells of "move it!"

Meanwhile the Bug was cruising through the tunnel, a strange blue beam emitting from it and passing from vehicle to vehicle. It finally came to rest upon one thing: an add for the 2010 Chevy Camaro.

"– My ¥400,000 has just gone down the drain –" Kyon was ranting when his eyes widened. "What the…"

For driving towards them, where a busted-up Volkswagen Beetle once was, was the slickest-looking muscle car ever, yellow in color with black stripes on its hood.

"Now this is what I call a car," said Haruhi. Grinning broadly they quickly boarded the brand-new 2010-edition Chevy Camaro, its engines roaring as it sped down the road like a bullet.  


* * *

Stopping at a hill overlooking the city, the Camaro stopped, letting out the SOS Brigade, in front of a red-and-silver Volkswagen New Beetle, a Mitsubishi GTO patrol car (white in color with black trim), a white-and-pink 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R motorcycle (Looking an awful lot like one of Tsuruya's bikes), a black 2006 GMC Topkick 4500 four-wheel drive pickup truck, an ambulance that resembled a Hummer, and a Blue Peterbilt 379 Semi-Truck (With hot rod flames on it.)

All six vehicle transformed into different robots. The Volkswagen turned into a 'bot very similar to Bumblebee, The Patrol car turned into a Barricade look-a-like, the Motorcycle turned into a feminine-looking 'bot, The pick-up turning into a massive robot, The ambulance into a robot that reminded Haruhi of a doctor, and the Semi turning into a massive robot.

The Semi-Truck one leaned down and asked, "Are You Haruhi Suzumiya, descendant of Hikaru Suzumiya?"

"Yeah?"

"My name is Optimus Prime. We-"

"No need, sir." Bumblebee said. "I already told them."

"Okay, before anything else happens, how do you speak our language?" Itsuki asked.

"We learned Earth's languages – as well as who you are – through the World Wide Web," Optimus Prime replied.

"Oh." Kyon said, noting to find his files to stop anymore personal info from going out.

Prime then said, "This is my Executive Officer. Designation: Prowl."

"At your service," Prowl, the Barricade look-alike, greeted, saluting.

"My Primary Technician, Cliffjumper." Prime gestured toward the Bumblebee look-alike.

"'Sup?"

"Our weapons speciallist, Ironhide."

"You Feel Lucky? WELL, DO YOU, PUNK?!" Ironhide, the Pick-Up, yelled, arming a MASSIVE arm cannon.

"Easy, Irohide." Prime admonished.

"Kiddin'!" Ironhide said, retracting his arm cannon.

"Our medic, Ratchet."

"Hm... the peromone levels coming from the brown-haired one indicates she wants to mate with the male in the loose uniform."

Haruhi and Kyon were caught in a state of awkwardness. Itsuki smiled slightly.

"And I'm sure you've already met your guardian," continued Prime, indicating Bumblebee, "My Reconnaissance Agent, Bumblebee."

"Yo, TOP Recon Agent! Is it too much?" Bumblebee asked.

"And that's Arcee, our Special Spy Agent." Prime finished.

The Motorcycle-Girl-Bot, Arcee, said, "Hi!"

Yukii turned around, staring straight into Prime's face. "We require a reason for your presense on this planet."

"We are here for the Goddian, and we must find it before Megatron does," replied Prime.

"Megatron?" parroted Itsuki. There was a moment of stony silence among the Autobots, and when it was finally broken by Prime, there was no mistaking the regret in his voice:

"Megatron and I were once allies," he began. "But something changed within him; he was no longer content in being master of his own existence, seeking to control all. Gathering an army of others who shared his ideals, he waged war upon us. For their betrayal of all we stood for, those who followed Megatron now call themselves The League of Deceptive Constructs, or for short, The Decepticons."

"He disappeared millions of years, fading into legend as 'The Dark One' until a Decepticon attack proved he was real. And so, The Great War rebegun." Bumblebee said, acting older then he appeared.

"So... that guy that looked like Prowl-san..." Mikuru said.

It was Prowl who spoke next. "That was Barricade," he spat, his voice sounding bitter for some reason. "Former Autotrooper, and Megatron's top infiltrator; it's just like him to scan a vehicle of authority."

"So... the Goddian is here?" Spike asked.

"We believe so." Bumblebee said, gripping his throat.

"What's his problem?" Haruhi said, sympathetically.

"His vocal processors were damaged by Megatron." Ratchet spoke. "I was able to create a temporary duplicate, but I still working on them."

"That happened after Bumblebee threw the Goddian's transport cube out of the ship Megatron attacked." Optimus continued, "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Suzumiya found him."

"You mean Granddad WASN'T crazy?!" Haruhi yelled, surprised.

Prime nodded. "It was an accident… one that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed in the Arctic before he could retrieve the Cube, entrapping himself in ice. Your ancestor accidentally triggered his navigation systems, and caused the coordinates of the Goddian's location on Earth to be imprinted onto the lens of his glasses. Unfortunately, it also blinded him and drove him mad as well."

"Oh. and WHERE did you hear about the glasses?" Haruhi asked, hoping to stump Prime.

The reply was simple. "eBay."

"So, Megatron gets a Cube. What's the worst that could happen?" Itsuki asked, confident.

At that moment, Ratchet spoke. "If the Decepticons find the Goddian, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army. Then all of Earth's organic life will be extinguished. Dogs, Cats, Flies... even you."

Prime stood up, looking down at the two humans. Soon all the Autobots had their eyes on them. "Haruhi Suzumiya, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

"... Oh Crap." Kyon said, flabbergasted.

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

The Autobot team finally makes an appearance. Oh, and I'm thinking of adding some Revenge of the Fallen elements (IE Jetfire, The Constructicons, Devastator, The Fallen, maybe Wheelie). Please, tell me what you think.

** Now, REVIEW! Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it!!!!  
**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Ministry of Defense, Tokyo  
**  
It was a hive of activity at the intelligence center, officers and techs running back and forth between consoles. Utamaro pensively watched the screen, where millions of dots – each representing a military ship – were slowly moving in one direction.

"Minister-sama," an admiral spoke beside him, the bags already beginning to show under his eyes from several days' lack of sleep. "Intelligence reports that North Korean and our naval forces are now ninety miles of each others' firing range." There was a pause. "Your orders, sir…?"

The Minister sighed. It had been several decades since a situation like this, and one he hoped he'd never have to experience. "Tell the battle group commander to wait for orders from Tokyo," he spoke. "He is not to engage under any conditions unless fired on first."

"Yes," the admiral nodded, and was about to turn to leave when there was a sudden cry from a tech; the screen in front of him had emitted an ominous beeping sound and turned black, with only the word 'FAILURE' – in bright red letters – plastered right in the middle of it. This was followed by the screen beside it, then the next one. And the next. In less than a minute every screen in the room had gone dead, and chaos had erupted amongst the techs.

"What the heck –?" The Minister muttered, grabbing a microphone. "Situation report! What's going on here?!" he shouted.

"Sir, all of our communications are out!" The same tech from earlier shouted. "It's the virus – it's corrupted everything; our firewall staff thought they had it quarantined, but it's been in the background all this while. It used our own network to jump straight to the public! Satellite, landlines, Internet, everything's knocked out!"

"In other words, a worldwide blackout," the admiral muttered, his face pale. "Zero communication."

"So what are you trying to say?" Utamaro demanded, reaching for a nearby phone. "That I can't pick this up and call my family –" He broke off when the receiver touched his ear, for on the other end was nothing but static. He tried using his mobile phone, only to receive the same response at every number, private or otherwise.

With a frustrated growl Utamaro tossed the phone onto the desk, looking around helplessly. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss of what to do.

* * *

Not too far away, the interrogation room was mostly empty, save for a metal table and two chairs, all of which were occupied by Konata Izumi and Jeiku Ryo. The table was filled with a large plate filled with donuts and glasses of milk. Jeiku was at present wolfing down three donuts; enough time had passed for him to polish off all of the plate's contents.

Giving a small burp of content Jeiku turned to Konata, who had her arms crossed in front of her chest and with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Okay, look," he whispered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Let me break it down to you how it's gonna happen. They're gonna come in, right through that door there –" (he pointed towards the door) "– and play good-cop, bad-cop. Now, don't fall for that, okay? That's why I ate the donuts. You see, they put the plate of donuts out there to test your guilt; if you don't touch it, you're guilty. Now, I ate the whole plate – the whole plate, savvy? So me and you, they walk through that door, you don't say nothin'."

As he finished talking the door to the room opened, admitting a couple of agents, both large and with intimidating expressions on their mugs. Upon seeing them all of Jeiku's courage crumbled away like an Oreos cookie being dunked in milk, and quickly he pushed himself and his chair away from Konata.

"It was her!!" said Jeiku, pointing at Konata. "It was her, she did it, she's the one you want!! It's all her; I'll turn state's evidence, wear a wire, whatever ya need!!"

The analyst whirled on him, outrage and betrayal on her face. "You snake!" she spat.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to jail for you or anybody!!" shouted Jeiku. "I'm still a freaking virgin here, for cryin' out loud, and I've never done anything illegal in my entire life! Okay, so maybe I downloaded a couple thousand songs and anime episodes off Kazaa and BitComet, but who hasn't?! And maybe I hacked into Konami once, but all I wanted was the first ever Busou Shinki! I'll just find some way to disassemble it, hand it back, and –"

There was a resounding crash as a chair fell onto the floor; Konata was on her feet, her expression livid. "JEIKU, SHUT THE HELL UP!!" she roared, slamming her fist on the table.

"NO, YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!! CRIMINAL!!" Jeiku bellowed back, jabbing a finger at Konata and standing up as well. Just then he blinked, shook his head a few times and grabbed the table's edge to steady himself. "W-W-Whoa… sugar rush."

"Tch!" muttered Konata, shaking her heads at the pathetic sight Jeiju presented. "No duh, it's pure sugar. And you ate like the whole plate!" he snapped. Quickly, she turned to the agents, who were placidly observing the heated exchange. "Listen to me," she growled dangerously. "I had a special permission, and you have to get Utamaro in here right now; we have a potential crisis on our hands!"

At that moment the Minister of Defense himself marched into the room, a disturbed look on his face and talking with the admiral and another general. "It's no good," the general was saying. "Despite our best efforts, our techs are still unable to get the systems back up. If this goes on –"

"Minister-sama, there's something you must know!" Konata cut across him. "I found weird alien text and a governmental file in the signals from Qatar and the Prime Minister's jet!"

Utamaro's focus was now completely on her. "Explain," he said.

"Minister-sama, the signal was in some sort of machine language, possibly even an alien language," Konata spoke, "Yes, I know it sounds far-fetched, but they – whoever they are – downloaded a file labeled 'Nexus', or something, about some person named Captain Hikaru Suzumiya; while I'm no language expert, I seriously doubt that 'Suzumiya' is a foreign name, much less Chinese, Korean or Russian. If we're not careful, we might provoke a war with the wrong country!"

There was silence as Utamaro struggled to process the new information.

"Aliens, you say…" murmured Utamaro. "That scorpion-creature that attacked the village in Qatar and the present global blackout… maybe they're all linked somehow. But who, or what, is Nexus?"

"I'm not sure –" Konata's reply was cut off as another person entered the room; it was a tall, slightly sinister-looking man dressed smartly in black and a purple tie. He had black hair, in a pomp, and was wearing a pair of sunglasses. He also had unusual green skin. "Good afternoon, Kubo-san," the man greeted.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Utamaro asked, surprised.

"I am here because this lady here mentioned Nexus," the green man explained. "And I know of it."

"You know? How?" asked Utamaro.

The man smirked. "Simple; I am an employee." Retrieving a silver Zippo cigarette lighter from his pocket he flicked it open and closed it again with his thumb. "I shall inform you in due time of what our organization is, but right now I think I should explain how this alien code is related to the robotic visitors we have been having…"

Utamaro, Konata, and Jieku exchanged worried looks, and then the Minister nodded for the man to continue his explanation.

"That code is a language for a species of life form unlike anything else that's actually real. They come from Alpha Centauri IV, or as they call it, Cybertron. Originally, they were a pacifistic species, but one of them turned against the rest of his kind, sparking a war that has raged for the past 45,000 years. They are codenamed, "Transformers", based on their natural ability to alter their own bodies to hide amongst any species they desire."

"Oh, that CAN'T be good." Jieku commented.  
**

* * *

Outside Tsuruya's house...**

"Are you SURE you saw Tsuruya take Haruhi's Granddad's glasses?" Kyon asked Mikuru.

"Yes." Mikuru responded.

"Well, Tsuruya isn't home right now..."

"Actually, she's having another one of her 'Free-for-all' parties, Kyon-kun."

"Will you two be quiet?" Bumblebee asked through the radio, "I'm trying to THINK here."

Kyon exited the car, and looked at Mikuru, saying, "Make sure none of the other Autobots come here."

As Kyon ran inside, Bumblebee asked Mikuru, "So, What's with Haruhi?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I noticed that she has a habit of ordering you around. Why don't you just leave her?"

"Classified Information."

"I'm willing to cause destruction here."

"... Okay. I'm not actually from this time plane."

"A time traveller?"

"Yeah. I was sent here to observe Haruhi Suzumiya because of something she did 6 years ago, which prevented time travel beyond that point in time. Whatever she did, gave her powers, powers that could reshape reality."

"... I know what she is."

"The Goddian?"

"No. The Goddians, in addition to being capable of doing anything, can also transfer a lesser version of their powers to someone that is fated to have them."

"... then she's a normal girl with a weird fate?"

"Yes. If there is anything my life has taught me, it's that fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. The Goddian is most likely still in the Cube."

"So, suppose that you need to do anything to defeat the Decepticons. What would it be?"

"... If all else fails, I'll unite the Goddian with my Spark, destroying us both."

"... I hope that never happens..."

Kyon ran around the building, hoping the rave would hide him as he looked for the glasses. Looking around, he noticed the glasses on the counter of the relatively small kitchen.

"Got 'em." Kyon muttered, grabbing them, slipping them into his pocket... and noticing a blue light on his jacket... that wasn't from the rave. Turning, Kyon noticed...

"Optimus?!"

"I see you've got the glasses." Prime said through the window.

"Okay, I thought I told Bumblebee and Asahina-san to keep you guys from interfering! Can't you leave me alone for one minute?!"

"Calm down, calm down."

"I'll meet you outside."

"Fine."

* * *

Kyon exited the door, to the sight of Bumblebee and Mikuru, surrounded by several goverment agents. One of them, stout, and tall, walked towards Kyon.

"Do you know anything about Haruhi Suizama?" He asked.

"Suzumiya. And you'd be...?"

"I am Government Man. We're with the government. Nexus." Government man said as he holds up a silver badge at him.

"Never heard of it."

"And you never will." the man muttered as he puts down his badge. "She's the great granddaughter of Captain Hikaru Suizama. Is she not?"

"It's Suzumiya."

Government then pulls out a small flashlight and shines it at Kyon's face and he said in concern, "Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever?"

"What? No!"

An agent then walked up to Government Man and whispered, "I think direct contact."

GM nodded and he turned to Kyon, "Son?"

"Yeah?" Kyon asked.

"Step forward please." GM said as he walks over to Kyon and holds up a scanner.

"What are you doing?" Kyon asked confused

GM then holds up the scanner at Kyon and scans him. He read the readings on the scanner and the scanner is now beeping frantically. "Fourteen rads." He said. But then GM yelled, "Got 'em!" He then turns to the agents and says, "Tag them and bag them!"

* * *

As the Agents dragged Kyon to an SUV, a tow truck hooked up to Bumblebee and dragged him away, with Mikuru still inside.

The SUV was silent, the only sound being the engine. Haruhi, Itsuki, and Yuki were also in the car.

"So, username 'SOSgirl217'," GM remarked conversationally. "That's an interesting username."

"What do you want?" Haruhi responded.

"Well, simply to meet these giant robotic friends of yours."

"Why should we?!"

GM smiled. "Because, I can easily reduce you to nothing more than a beggar on the streets with just a single word," he replied. "I can erase your existence completely… or subject you to experimentation. And you wouldn't want that, now would you?"

"... I'll talk, but you're not going to believe it."

"Try me," GM challenged.

The girl didn't get to say anything, for there was a loud screech as the SUV came to a sudden stop, and then with a metallic ripping sound the roof was torn clean off the SUV by a monstrous hand. Squinting under the bright light that was shining into their faces the SOS Brigade could easily recognize the figures towering over them. "Ohhhh boy…" said Haruhi, smirking along with the rest of them, "you assholes are in really deep shit now."

"Gentlemen," Kyon spoke, "I'd like you to meet our friend: Optimus Prime."

"Taking the Brigade and the Camaro was a bad idea," Prime boomed.

The agents pulled out some alien weapondry, but Prime had that in mind. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons!"

"Hands up!" barked Ironhide as he, Prowl, Cliffjumper, and Arcee pointed their cannons at the agents.

After he transformed, Bumblebee raised his hands. "Gimme those!" All the guns and other firearms on the agents suddenly leapt from their hands and attached themselves to Bumblebee's, drawn by the powerful magnetic force in them.

GM was surprisingly unfazed. "Hi there. I am Government Man," he said casually.

"You don't display significant shock or disorientation," Prime stated, observing thoughtfully. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Explain yourselves!" Prowl demanded. "Why have you apprehended Haruhi-chan and his friends?"

"Look," said GM, in response to both robots. "There are Nexus protocols, okay? I am not authorized to communicate in any way with you – except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

"Is that so?" asked Prime, smirking under his faceplate. "Perhaps some persuasion is in order, then…"

"I like you." GM suddenly began feeling Prime's head. Haruhi, taking a moment, hit GM on the head... to have a tiny, blue-and-silver robot with cyan eyes fall out of his head.

"What the... an Irken SIR unit?" Bumblebee questioned. The robot turned, his blue and cyan parts turning red, and yelled, "I'm not a SIR Unit. I am GIR!"

"GIR?" Prowl asked, "What does the 'G' stand for? And what're you doing HERE?"

"I don't know." GIR responded. "And... (turning red again) I am under the employ of Nexus, the organization responsible for the monitoring of extraterrestrial activities on Earth, sometimes nicknamed the 'Men in Black.'"

"Oh, so the Men in Black ARE real," Haruhi noted.

Just then an umbrella of light burst out of the sky, blinding the Autobots momentarily. This was followed by three Nexus helicopters soaring overhead, along with seven other black SUVs driving down the road towards them. "Autobots, withdraw!" commanded Prime, sprinting down an alleyway.

Two SUV's stopped in front of the Autobots, TRANSFORMING into a pair of robots, Skids and Mudflap, with very odd looking robot forms. Skids had a lopsided face, with large eyes and what appeared to be buckteeth. Mudflap mouth section was crooked and a pointed section underneath it resembled a goatee. Both had large hands, and feet which they stumbled about on.

"You under arrest, Yo!" Skids yelled... only to have the two pushed aside by Ironhide.

The choppers shot out steel nets, several wrapping around Bumblebee's limbs and tripping him up.

"STOP!!" roared Kyon, rushing forward to help his friend. "He's not going to hurt you!!" He was seized by a pair of agents, but with several elbows to the guts he broke free. Haruhi, Itsuki and Yuki were quickly subdued and bundled off to the SUVs.

Around them, several agents had whipped out spray-guns and were engulfing Bumblebee from head-to-toe in liquid carbon-fiber, which hardened upon contact. The robot's struggles grew weaker and weaker. "You're hurting him! He's not fighting back!!" Kyon screamed, ripping a spray-gun from one soldier and spraying him with the liquid. The man roared in pain as plastic encased around his limbs. Several more agents surrounded him, and despite the guy's valiant resistance he was soon overpowered and thrown, kicking and screaming, into the same SUV as Yuki, Itsuki and Haruhi.

GIR approached the now-immobile Bumblebee, no sympathy whatsoever on his face. "Nothing personal, it's just my job," he murmured, and to the agents added, "Take him back to the base."

"But GIR," one of the agents spoke up. "The other 'bots got away thanks to those morons named Skids and Mudflap."

"It doesn't matter; one will suffice," replied GIR dismissively, and he boarded the lead SUV. The choppers lifted Bumblebee into the air and flew off, departing along with the SUVs.

There was silence, and then out of an alley came Optimus Prime, along with the other Autobots and Tamers who had managed to evade capture. Bending down the semi-truck robot picked up an object the agents missed: a spectacle case, containing a pair of old glasses that glinted in the light. Prime stood up, and looked somberly at the crimson-stained horizon.

They had obtained the glasses, but they had lost something else.

"So, we going after them?" Arcee asked.

"You just want Bumblebee, don't you," Cliffjumper said.

"Oh, shut up!" Arcee yelled. "Well?"

"There's no way of freeing Bumblebee without harming the humans." Prime said.

"But, sir-"

"Let them leave."

As the Autobots, Arcee swore to herself, _You'll be free again, Bee. I promise._

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

Well, Bumblebee got captured. But will the Autobots save him?

Find out next chapter!

** Now, REVIEW! Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it!!!!  
**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Southwestern Air Defense Base, Okinawa**

The C-17 cargo plane slowly descended onto the field, its rotors still spinning as it landed. Keizan, Ryo, Ryoko, Epps, Koichi, Nobunaga and Marcos disembarked, solemn expressions etched on their faces; Keizan's main priority at the moment was to find a car and get his injured men to a hospital, before going home to Okuni and Amane. Unfortunately this was delayed yet again when a Nexus SUV drove into view to stop right beside the group. Its doors opened, and an agent stepped out to greet them.

"Are you Captain Keizan Ryonosuke?" asked the agent.

"Yeah, that's me. Who are you?"

The agent flashed his badge. "We need you and your men to come with us immediately; under the orders from the Emperor, the Prime Minister and the Minister of Defense," said the agent. "I'll explain everything on the way."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a sec; on the way… where?" asked Epps.

"Hakusui Dam," replied the agent, causing the men to exchange looks of confusion.

"Sorry pal, I'm not in the mood for sightseeing," said Keizan curtly, turning around to leave.

"It's about those robots that attacked you in Qatar," said the agent; upon hearing that Keizan froze in mid-step, turning back with a look of suspicion on his face. After a few moments' deliberation he finally headed for the SUV, his men and the agent following.  


* * *

Optimus Prime held Captain Hikaru's old glasses up to his eyes, his grip on the fragile instrument gentle so he would not break them. "Please… let this work," he whispered.

"Fire it up, Optimus," said Cliffjumper.

Prime narrowed his eyes, and at once two narrow blue beams shot out of them, passing at a particular angle through the lenses. The runes, lens and light then merged together to form a large three-dimensional hologram of the Earth, a few feet away from the glasses. A single dot of light was blinking on one of the south-western islands of Japan, which a few alterations further revealed it to be a large irregularly-shaped body of water, completely surrounded by land. "The code… the code on these glasses indicates that the Goddian's current location is 388 miles from here," he spoke.

"I bet 20 Energon Tritlers that the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," Prowl stated grimly, as Prime deactivated the hologram.

"They must know it's here as well, then," added Cliffjumper.

"What about Bumblebee?" Arcee demanded. "I made a promise to him! I won't let him die! Or become some human experiment!"

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission," Prime replied solemnly. "Bumblebee, like Haruhi and the others, is a brave soldier who understands and accepts the risks of war; this is what he would want."

"Are you insane! Saving the humans is a waste of time anyway!" Arcee yelled in complete rage, "They're primitive and violent!"

Optimus gave a heavy sigh. "Were we so different?" he replied, his eyes slightly clouding over in pain as the memories returned. "They may be a young race, and they may have much to learn. But I have seen goodness in them." As he said this he gazed smilingly at the Tamers, who returned the gesture. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings… I have thought long and hard for many nights, and there is only one way we can end this madness once and for all: we must destroy the Goddian."

"You've gone nuts!" Cliffjumper yelled, "We do that, Cybertron will die!"

"If we return the Goddian to Cybertron, the Great War will continue, and although victory will eventually come," Optimus explained, "it will not be for another thousand years or more, during which more innocent lives and worlds will be lost. No, this is the only way; by destroying the Goddian, we will finally achieve peace."

"But how?" asked Ironhide.

Prime took a deep breath. "If all else fails…" He moved his hands to his chest, opening it slightly to reveal a pulsing sphere within. "…I will unite it with the spark in my chest."

All of them were understandably shocked. "Are you suicidal?!" exclaimed Ratchet. "The Goddian is raw power; the overload could destroy the both of you!"

"A necessary sacrifice to being peace to this planet," replied Prime. "No matter what, we will not allow its inhabitants, human or otherwise, to pay for our mistakes."

"Then… where will we go?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Since this is the place where this war will finally end, we will make this planet our new home; a place where we can exist peacefully without conflict," replied Prime. Turning to gaze at his companions he said with pride, "It has been an honor serving with you all."

"As it is with you, Prime," said Prowl; the other Autobots nodded in agreement. Prime smiled under his faceplate, and then turned to face the horizon, a look of grim determination in his eyes as he voiced out his next command:

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"  


* * *

**Hakusui Dam, Oita Prefecture, Kyushu Island**

As the sun shone down upon the landscape, three military choppers soared through the air, their speed unwavering. In the middle one Kyon drummed his fingers nervously on the bench, watching out the opening of the chopper's cargo hold. It was already morning, from the looks of it. Itsuki, Mikuru (who had got caught a little later then the rest of them), Haruhi, and Yuki stirred restlessly in their seats.

Sitting on the other side were Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, Miyuki and Jeiku, all of them exchanging looks of wary uneasiness between them. "Etto… this is awkward," Haruhi finally spoke up, attempting to break the uneasy silence. It partially worked; Konata and Kagami both turned to look at her.

"So, what do they have you for?" asked Konata. There was no condescension towards the teen in the blue-haired woman's voice, as she had already been there before.

"Well…" Haruhi hesitated. Kyon interrupted her, with, "I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot."

Jieku whistled, impressed. "Whoa."

"Yeah, who knew?"

Meanwhile, in the Cargo hold, a red-and-black boombox was hanging out, playing no music, but keeping everything else calm. Inside that Boombox, Frenzy transmits a message, _This is Frenzy here. I have managed to keep an eye on Haruhi. I will soon capture her for ransom. Frenzy out._  


* * *

As the helicopters landed on Hakusui Dam, Frenzy transformed and jumped out of the copter... only to fall 15 feet, knocking his head off. Frenzy's head then used the wires as a crude form of transport, crawling towards a nearby door.  


* * *

Entering the dam with Utamaro, the soldiers, the analysts, and the SOS Brigade, Haruhi glared at the tiny robot named GIR. GIR looked up and said, "You don't need to glare. I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier, but-"

"Where's Kyon's car?" Haruhi asked, sternly.

"Listen," GIR said, "I'm not going to provoke war against technological civilizations. We're simply trying to make sure nothing gets out of hand here. "

Frenzy looked over the place. Nothing in those cases looked Earth-ish, especially that cube thing... huh?

"I'm going to show you something..." GIR continued, "... That is totally classified."

The entire group saw the massive machine before them. Standing 45 feet above the head of the tallest man on earth was a MASSIVE paradox. It was titanic, clad in charcoal-colored armor with a red midriff. He had large, dark-gray legs, black human-like fists and a humanoid face with triangular eyes, framed by a helmet shaped like an upside-down bucket, and a MASSIVE cannon on the right arm.

"Holy Shit." Konata yelled.

"Crude, but an effective way of putting it." GIR commented, "This big guy has been known by many names. Currently, he is known as NBE-001."

"NBE?" Kyon asked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial."

"Oh."

"This thing has been in cryo-stasis for a LONG time. Fact is, you're looking at the secret to Japan's tech. Everything we have introduced to the world had been reverse-engineered by studying him. I'm just sorry we never got to thank you, NBE-001."

"His name is Megatron, and you wouldn't want to thank him," interrupted Haruhi. "He's leader of the Decepticons."

"Megatron?" asked Keizan.

"Basically he's the boss of the bad bots who want to blow everything up," said Kyon to all the blank faces.

"Right…" said Keizan, staring angrily at Megatron.

"You didn't think for a second that I might need to know that there is a giant hostile robot frozen in the basement of a organization I've never known of?" shouted Utamaro angrily, many people in the room turning to look at him.

"My apologies, sir, but until now, we had no credible threat to national security." the green man answered

Utamaro sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. He stared up at the giant form of Megatron, whose black, lifeless eyes seemed to stare right back.

"But why Earth? Why did these robots come here?" asked Epps.

"They came looking for the Goddian, the life source of their planet," explained Mikuru.

GIR turned suddenly with a surprised look on his face. He then turned and led the group out of the chamber, Kyon's eyes not leaving Megatron's until he was out of sight. They entered a large chamber holding none other then a giant, black cube.

"The Goddian's transport cube!" Haruhi yelled in surprise.

"Well, we prefer to call it the 'AllSpark', but I guess you can call it that," The Green Guy responded, "But why did NBE-001 want it?"

"Megatron – who's basically the universal Shinigami – wants it so he can transform every piece of machine technology on every world, starting with Earth, into his own personal robot army, and then use it to take over the entire universe." Itsuki explained.

Suddenly, everyone noticed a pinpoint of light coming from the AllSpark... and heading towards them.

"Look out!!" GIR yelled, ducking for cover as it... hit Yuki. Yuki wasn't affected by it.

"I'm okay." Yuki said, simply.  


* * *

Meanwhile, Frenzy crawled toward the Allspark, which proceeded to give him a nasty shock. Instead of damaging him, however, it did the exact opposite: the energy spread, and miraculously the robot's body began to regenerate. As soon as it was over, Frenzy sent a message: _Goddian located. It's time to rise up!_

The signal spread throughout the world, its code too rapid and dense to be detected by the humans' primitive sensors… but not to several entities. In an air force base in Vladivostok, Russia, the engines of an F-35 Lightning II fighter jet flared to life, white flames burning from its powerful thrusters. A life-like hologram of a familiar mustached pilot, complete with helmet and goggles, materialized in its open cockpit. _"Starscream to all Decepticons; the Goddian has been located. Transform and Rise Up!"_

"Blitzwing, Rising Up."

"Lugnut, Rising Up."

"Bonecrusher, Rising Up."

"Barricade, Rising Up."

"Soundwave, Rising Up."

"Blackout, Rising Up. **ALL HAIL MEGATRON!**"

Starscream scoffed slightly at the last words of Blackout. Megatron was obviously somewhere near the Goddian, and he was NOT going to let Megatron return. Megatron was dead. and Starscream was going to make him STAY that way.

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

The Decepticons mobilize here, and why'd that Allspark power fragment hit Yuki?

Find out next chapter!

** Now, REVIEW! Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Some soldiers were busy walking around when they noticed a red-and-silver F-35 Lightning II fighter jet. As it flew above them, it TRANSFORMED into a red-and-silver robot. This robot went by the name, "Starscream", but he didn't like humans calling him that, or at all, due to him squishing the soldiers.

"Decepticons, attack!" Starscream yelled, as he fired a laser cannon mounted on his arm.

* * *

Shockwaves shook the dam, alerting the humans to Starscream's presence.

"They know it's here!" Haruhi yelled, "We've gotta free Bumblebee!"

"The Camaro? Have you the brain worms?!" The Green Guy yelled.

Keizan chose that moment to confront GG. "I've seen what these things can do," the Captain stated, "and if they're anything like the ones we fought in Qatar, we're all done for if they get a hold of the AllSpark."

"You expect ME to believe –"

What the green-skinned agent was about to say next was cut off as Epps grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, his feet dangling several inches off the floor. "Look here, you good-for-nothing waste of space," the Tech Sergeant growled fiercely, "We got families back home waiting for us, and friends who died fighting against those can-openers back in Qatar. And since you haven't got the foggiest idea as to what to do next, take the kid to his god-damned car, RIGHT. NOW!!" The last two words were bellowed directly in the agent's face, once again showering him with spit.

Utamaro decided to intervene before things got out of hand. "Agent Zim, do as they say," he commanded.

There was a long, very pregnant pause before 'Zim''s expression changed from shocked defiance to a resigned sneer. "All right," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender even as Epps released him. "All right… you all want to lay the fate of the entire world on the kid's primitive earth vehicle? Fine by me."

* * *

Bumblebee was strapped to a table with bright lights shining all around him, as if he was about to be interrogated. He looked on helplessly as a scientist carried what looked like some sort of Cybertronian paralyzation gun. Suddenly the doors of the lab burst open and the group of heroes, led by Haruhi and Keizan, dashed in.

"Release him! We have a Code Red situation and we need his help!" cried GIR, probably thinking in his mind that he had gone crazy.

The scientists exchanged looks but started rushing around madly, some using their brains and freeing Bumblebee from his prison. Bumblebee clambered off the table and stretched his robotic limbs. Haruhi approached, Bumblebee leaning down to meet him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yep."

GIR approached next and waved causally at Bumblebee. Bumblebee frowned at GIR.

"Look, no hard feelings…" said GIR.

Bumblebee immediately transformed his arm into a laser cannon and aimed it at GIR.

"Oh, there are PLENTY!" Bumblebee snarled.

"Listen, The Goddian is here and the Decepticons are outside!" cried Kyon.

Alarmed by this, Bumblebee was out of the room in a flash, the humans quickly attempting to keep up with him. Bumblebee raced down the corridor, entering the biggest room and then stopped in his tracks. As the humans caught up with Bumblebee, they saw what he was staring at. The giant form of Megatron, its icy body was beginning to move.

"Oh, boy!" cried Keizan in shock.

"Attention! All soldiers and guards please convert of Ice Man Silo, it is breaking free!" Zim cried into a radio.

"Can we call for help?" Miyuki asked.

"I expect that chopper robot knocked out the communications," said Keizan.

Konata looked about and then spotted a room full of computers down the hall. She thought for a moment, then smiled. She grabbed Jieku by the arm and led him down the corridor, Utamaro and the rest of the analysts following in puzzlement.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jieku asked.

"Can you hotwire those computers to transmit Morse code?" Konata asked.

"I think so, why?" replied Jieku.

"If you can, we can get a hold of the Military Guard Frequency, and we can call in for air support," explained Konata.

"Right, you get our planes in the sky – then we can find a radio when we get to wherever this Allspark thing is and call for backup!" cried Keizan.

"Right!" Bumblebee yelled, before laying a hand on the Allspark, which in response, shrunk to the size of a soccer ball.

The team split into two, Konata, Tsukasa, Miyuki, GIR, Zim, Kagami, Jieku, and Utamaro running off to the computer room; Haruhi, Yuki, Kyon, Itsuki, Mikuru, Keizan, Epps, the Asakuras, Bumblebee, and Koichi going off towards the tunnels, everyone in the base evacuating. The final bit of ice and cracked and the whole structure exploded and fell to pieces, ice shattering to pieces on the floor.

"No! We have lost our grip on NBE-01!" One man cried.

Within two seconds, the leader of the Decepticons freed himself from his prison and stepped out, throwing out his arms as if waiting to be praised. He seemed to have heard that, turning to the human.

"NBE-01 never existed! I am MEGATRON!! HAHAHAHA!" roared Megatron, laughing like a madman.

And with that, Megatron transformed into a sleek but demonic Cybertronian fighter jet. Bumblebee watched unseen in the shadows with Kyon, Yuki, Haruhi, Mikuru, Itsuki and the soldiers as Megatron transformed. His eyes were filled with anger, hatred and a taste for unleashing hell upon Megatron and reducing him to liquid metal.

Megatron blasted down one of the tunnels towards the outside world, a streamline of blue energy left behind with a trail of smoke. Bumblebee transformed into his Camaro form, The SOS Brigade hoping into the seats. Bumblebee drove out at high speed, a small battalion of buggies driven by Keizan, his men, and soldiers of Nexus, in hot pursuit.

* * *

Outside, at the now-broken and drained dam, Starscream and Blitzwing were having the time of their lives, blasting the humans and everything else around them with their weapons. A sudden thunderous boom of roaring engines caught their attention as a large shape soared past, and then there was the sound of metal parts shifting. Looking up Starscream watched as the massive form of Megatron descended, landing with a crash on the edge of the cliff a few feet away from him, perfectly balanced.

Upon seeing his master Blitzwing transformed as well, the tank shape-shifting and re-arranging itself as it rose upwards on two gigantic legs, becoming a 34-and-a-half foot tall mech clad in beige-and-purple armor with red trim. His body was made up of the parts from his two alternate modes; the Apocalypse's front part formed his chest and torso, while the wings and the tank's cannons shifted to his back, just above the F-4's engines. His helm was jet-black in color and nearly identical to Prime's, with a red visor and a faceplate. The tailfins were attached to his wrists.

"I live to serve you, Hakai Taitei Megatron-sama!" greeted Starscream, he and Blitzwing assuming postures of subservience.

The silver behemoth turned to the F-35 robot, the expression on his face clearly indicating he was not at all pleased to see him. "Spare me your sugarcoated pleasantries, Starscream," he snarled. "Where is the AllSpark?"

"AllSpark? I thought we were looking for the Goddian!" Starscream yelled.

"In my absence, the humans gave it a new name. Now, WHERE IS IT?!"

"I think the humans took it with them." Blitzwing replied.

Megatron whirled on Starscream, his eyes blazing with anger.

"You fail me yet AGAIN, Starscream. Find them, damn you! Find them… and _**KILL**_ THEM!!

* * *

Things are looking pretty bad for Haruhi and her friends, now that Megatron has broken free and the Decepticons gathering. Can the SOS Brigade accomplish the impossible and defeat these psychotic metal giants?

Yes, Zim is from Invader Zim.

_Hakai Taitei_ (破壊大帝) is Japanese for 'Emperor of Destruction'; the Japanese title for the Decepticon Leader – in this case, Megatron.

Megatron's appearance here is a mixture of his G1, 2007 film and _TF: Animated_ looks.

With that aside, review and tell me what you think of it, and… (-salutes-) All hail Megatron-sama!!


	11. Chapter 11

It was a strange group that cruised along the road leading away from the Hakusui Dam: a convoy of military buggies, led by a yellow-and-black Chevy Camaro muscle car. They were heading towards the city of Tokirohama, with the intent of using it as a cover so they could get the AllSpark out of the city.

Yuki looked out the window of the Camaro, silent as usual. Mikuru was shivering, hoping for some relief from this chaos. Kyon and Haruhi were in the front seats.

As Bumblebee and the convoy drove around a corner, Takato spotted something in the distance ahead of them. "It's Optimus," he called. Sure enough, coming at top speed towards them was the Autobot Supreme Commander in his Peterbilt semi-truck mode, followed by the rest of his cohorts: a patrol car, an ambulance, a red Volkswagen New Beetle, a Motorcycle, and a black pickup truck.

As the two groups were about to pass, Prime braked and swerved around so that he was in the same lane as Bumblebee, and one-by-one the rest of the Autobots followed suit.

"Is the Goddian with you?" asked Prime.

"Yes, Optimus. However, these days, it's called the AllSpark." Bumblebee responded.

"Erm, guys?" interrupted Arcee, "Don't look now… but we've got company!" Turning around the occupants could see, coming down the highway after them, a group of vehicles that were out-of-place on the road: a Balkan Mk.6 armored vehicle, a police cruiser, a Buffalo Mine-Sweeper, and- was that a tank?!

In a sudden movement Prime swung his heavy body around, Arcee and Cliffjumper following and skidding backwards. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prowl drove on after Bumblebee; it was a smooth passage through the traffic, mostly due to Prowl and Ratchet's sirens prompting the unsuspecting civilian vehicles to give them a wide berth. Optimus, Arcee and Cliffjumper charged into battle just as Soundwave, Barricade, The Buffalo and the M1 Abrams tank came down the highway.

However, as the Autobots sped forward to meet the Decepticons, Prime slowed; the tank was leveling its cannon at him, about to fire. He quickly spun around and drove off in the opposite direction. Arcee and Cliffjumper, their tires screeching, braked and turned to follow, leaving deep scorch marks in the road.

At that moment the tank fired; the Autobots were barely able to dodge the pulse blast that streaked past them, missing them by inches and blasting a chunk out of the side of the road. Prime, Arcee and Cliffjumper, due to their quick reflexes, managed to narrowly avoid tumbling off the edge. Unfortunately, several civilian cars were not so lucky; unable to stop in time they skidded off the road and plummeted several thousand feet to their deaths.

"Prime, why are we running away now?" asked Cliffjumper.

"We're not; we're going on ahead to lure the Decepticons into an ambush," replied Prime.

* * *

Meanwhile ahead Bumblebee sped down the highway. Inside his occupants were at present looking out the back window. "Oh, no…" muttered Kyon, shocked recognition dawning in his eyes, "Not him again!!"

Yuki whipped around to face him. "Who? Who's 'him'?!" she asked.

"That cop car!" replied Kyon, jabbing a finger towards the form of Barricade, who were zooming his way between vehicles in his car modes, not far behind them. "Come on… block them, block them, block them…!!" Kyon chanted, and as though answering his pleas Prime, Ironhide, Prowl and Ratchet moved in front of Barricade, trying their best to obstruct him, while behind them Arcee and Cliffjumper pulled on ahead to pursue Soundwave.

* * *

And then, nearing seventy miles an hour down the highway came the Buffalo Mine-Sweeper. the Decepticon known as Bonecrusher did not notice – through the haze of his single-mindedness – that each and every one of those vehicles he was removing from his path contained live humans, nor did he care. Without even slowing down, Bonecrusher transformed, revealing a robotic Igor crossed with a robotic Quasimodo. "BACK OFF! PRIME… IS MINE!!"

Prime, too, did not remain in vehicle mode for long. With screeching tires he also began to shape-shift, the metallic parts of the semi-truck moving around to form his natural bipedal mode. With a grunt he jumped to avoid hitting a car, his feet ripping up tarmac and drawing sparks as he landed.

Bonecrusher, not impressed, ran RIGHT THROUGH a Bus, bursting through the resulting curtain of fire, the Decepticon abandoned the remains of the bus, the flames clinging to his body like children on a parent. His eyes burned with raw, elemental brutality as he neared Prime, and he howled a battle-cry. The Autobot barely had time to turn around before Bonecrusher reinforced his name by crashing into him in a full body-slam.

Through the sheer force of the attack, the two giants ended up rolling off the highway away from the main group, limbs flailing wildly to overcome each other as they crashed into several levels of overpass networks. They finally landed at the bottom, near a lower road, sending tarmac and concrete flying. A mother driving a car with her son in it came to a screeching halt as Prime and Bonecrusher rolled about like children fighting over a toy.

"Cool, Mom!" the boy in the car shouted in awed excitement, as his mother quickly shielded him with her body.

"Take that, Prime!" Bonecrusher slammed his fist into Prime's jaw, and turning around Prime responded, transforming his arm into a sword and slashing off Bonecrusher's right arm.

As Prime left to rejoin the others, Bonecrusher yelled, "Coward! I'll eat your spark!"

* * *

Meanwhile Megatron, Starscream and Blitzwing ripped through the clouds in pursuit of the Autobots. Despite being encased in ice for over ten thousand years, Megatron's obsession over the AllSpark had not wavered, and by inscribing the location on the puny organic's prosthetic lenses, he knew that the Autobots would lead them straight to it. He had desired its power from the moment he learned of its existence, and after forming his vast army of Decepticons he then sparked the Great Cybertronian War, murdering the High Council of Elders and slaughtering countless Autobots, so he could obtain the AllSpark.

However, his accursed brother Optimus Prime, along with his cronies had intervened, moving the AllSpark from location to location. Unfortunately for Megatron, while he was distracted, Prime had launched the AllSpark into space, away from Megatron's reach. Megatron followed it until it had landed back on Cybertron, to be found by Arcee, who took it to Prime, who sent it to the stars a second time.

Now, a third chance to obtain it had come… and Megatron was not going to waste it.

* * *

Entering the City of Tokirohama, the Autobots immediately stopped, as a F-35 flew overhead.

There were cheers from several of the soldiers, although Haruhi looked on with distrust. Ironhide, who had a bigger inkling than anyone; big enough to transform into robot mode right in the middle of a street full of people and traffic. At first glance of the giant robot, everyone who had a brain with fear as their number one emotion ran like hell, screaming erupting as the citizens ran for cover. Several were brave enough to stand their ground, or were just too frightened to move, as Prowl, Bumblebee and Ratchet transformed too.

"That's no Air Force Jet! It's Starscream!" cried Ironhide. "Bumblebee, Prowl, Arcee: Flanking positions!"

Prowl pulled twin tonfa/battons from his body and held them in a battle position. Ratchet escorted the SOS Brigade to a safe point and then morphed his right arm into a double-edged battle axe. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ironhide ran over to an abandoned truck full of Furbies and pulled it over to the soldiers who were ready to open fire on Starscream. Ironhide and Bumblebee flipped the truck over, a pile of Furbies tumbling out of the unlocked backdoors.

Starscream took no time for anything fancy and transformed right away, landing right in front of the group, and firing a missile. It streaked through the air and collided with the overturned truck, blowing it into two pieces. The impact sent Ironhide flying into Ratchet, the two tumbling over. Bumblebee was thrown backwards as one part of the truck followed. Bumblebee tumbled across the road, ripping up concrete as he went.

Just then, a familiar Bomber jet and an F-4 Phantom appeared out of nowhere, landing next to Starscream.

"Foolish organics! Hand over the AllSpark!" Starscream ordered.

Just then, Kyon grabbed the AllSpark and ran for his life. Lugnut noticed him, then yelled, "HEY! GET BACK HERE!!" Before taking off after him.

Fortunately, Lugnut was slow as well as big, and Kyon easily lost him.

As Kyon ran, he stumbled and the Allspark fell from his arms and bounced onto the street. As it bounced, a shockwave of energy erupted from its core, the air rippling as the wave spread over a one-mile radius.

Traffic lights morphed into small black robots with spider-like appendages and they attempted to wrench themselves free of their lampposts. A steering wheel developed claws and latched itself onto the face of a driver. In a nearby superstore full of entertainment devices, shoppers were oblivious to the rampaging robots outside. The shockwave shattered the windows, glass flying everywhere. Many of the customers fell to the floor and watched in horror as every television, stereo, video game console, and even the digital watches transformed into deadly robots. A metal cassette player morphed and started shooting cassette tapes at fleeing customers. Across the street in a Starbucks café, a pair of coffee machines went crazy and started launching blasts of coffee and coffee beans at customers.

"Well, that was weird," Kyon voiced his opinions, before grabbing the AllSpark and running again.

* * *

The ground seemed to start shaking violently, and all heads turned to see Brawl, the giant tank come lumbering down the road. Epps charged up his sabot missile launcher. Ironhide's arms morphed in a pair of powerful energy cannons, with added gun turrets too, both made out more than 10,000 pieces. Ratchet, although not much of a fighter, braced himself for the predicted onslaught.

Brawl was a heavyhitter in the Decepticon ranks, mindlessly controlled by anger and the core desire to wreak havoc and destroy everything insight. He was once part of a team of Decepticon brawlers named the Combaticons, although all apparently were destroyed during the Great War on Cybertron, with Brawl apparently the soul survivor. Brawl rumbled down the road, crushing cars that were parked in his way. Two armoured army trucks drove on recklessly, firing sabot rounds at the oncoming tank. Brawl fired pulse blasts from his primary cannon, blowing the trucks to pieces, the soldiers inside either leaping to safety at the last moment or burning to death.

Brawl then transformed. His large bulky vehicle mode began to flip up, the whole tanking seemingly flipping backwards and breaking down into smaller pieces. The tanks tracks and armoured pieces moved onto the back of bulky arms and legs. The main cannon shrank back like a telescope and attached itself to the right arm. Brawl body was huge, armoured with a stump of a head on top, a pair of red eyes glowing, full of anger and the urge to just blow something up. Equipped with not only the tank cannon, Brawl also had a primary gatling gun system on his right arm, two missile launcher weapons built into his shoulders, small cannons on his back, and a razor sharp claw-like weapon on his left arm. Brawl was certainly armed to the teeth. The soldiers surrounded Haruhi, Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki, Keizan sweating at the thought of taking on this big brute. Brawl aimed his primary cannon at the humans. This was the end so it seemed.

That was until Cliffjumper rushed by, skidding across the road, then backflipped up onto Brawl's back, diverting the cannon to fire at the air. Cliffjumper pulled out a long, silver blade and easily slashed the cannon off, the metal pipe plopping onto the ground. Brawl roared with rage and tossed Cliffjumper off him.

Prowl, Ironhide and Ratchet dashed forward, their cannons ready. On Ratchet's count, they all fired at the same time. The three energy blasts fired hit Brawl clear in his chest, pieces of his armour tumbling off his body. Undaunted, Brawl moved in for the kill, firing every weapon he possessed. Most of the attacks missed, but one blast hit Ratchet, demolishing his cannon. Another struck Cliffjumper, his sword flying out of his hand. Cliffjumper chased and grabbed it. Determined to beat down Brawl, Cliffjumper smirked and raced by his comrades towards Brawl and raced behind him.

"Hey, Mary Sue!" cried Cliffjumper to Brawl, Brawl slowly turning to face him. "Yeah, I'm talking you big boy!"

"Brawl crush Autobot scum!" cried Brawl angrily, his intelligence obviously not so good.

"Yeah, you claim you will," said Cliffjumper tauntingly. "But you still haven't, have ya?! You want to know why?"

Brawl stood there, awaiting answer, although what intelligence he had was just telling him to squash Cliffjumper then and there. Cliffjumper knew Brawl was dumb, and incredibly quick to anger.

"It's because you are weak, a coward and the most unintelligent thing on this planet…possibly except Homer Simpson!" said Cliffjumper mockingly, dancing about in amusement.

"What?!" roared Brawl outraged.

"You heard you big walking trashcan!" said Cliffjumper. "You're weak and stupid. In fact you're not even that! No, you're a two-bit, no-account, second-rate, sewer-breathed baboon with the brain of a pigeon, the face of an eel and the strength of a mouse, so why don't stop this nonsensical blasting and go play a honky tonk piano!"

"Autobot shut his mouth! Brawl smash! BRAWL SMASH!" roared Brawl, firing his weapons upon, Cliffjumper, who somersaulted through the air and slashed more of Brawl's armour off before running back around to fire a blast of energy in Brawl's face.

Suddenly, a loud whooshing was heard as a weird jet flew overhead and transformed. There stood Megatron, towering over both the Autobots and humans. Many civilians watched from shops and houses but soon spilled onto the streets, screaming and tripping over eachother, trying to desperately get away from Megatron. The Autobots stared in horror, each one filled with hatred. Their arch enemy stood before them, his monstrous face grinning with evil.

"Megatron!" Ratchet yelled, "Fall back!"

As the group ran off, Megatron looked around, noticing Kyon running with the AllSpark.

"GIVE ME THE CUBE, BOY!!" Megatron yelled.

Kyon had no intent of doing so, running faster now. Megatron squinted at the human, then took off after him... only to have someone yell his name. Megatron recognized that voice, turning to face his brother, and his greatest enemy.

"PRIME!" Megatron yelled. He then jumped, transforming into his alien jet mode and charging towards Optimus, firing at him. Optimus dodged the shots, and just as Megatron was within range, he leapt up and grabbed hold of his wings. The resulting weight was too much for Megatron to bear, throwing him off course and causing the both of them to crash heavily onto the pavement.

Transforming into his robot mode Megatron let loose a howl of rage, slamming the barrel of his cannon into Prime's face-plate and denting it with its force. "Fool!!" he roared, "Why do you even bother FIGHTING me?!"

"Because..." Optimus said, "... the humans are life. All life is precious, Megatron. You've said it yourself... as my brother, Thunderbolt."

"Thunderbolt died long ago, Orion. Now, only **MEGATRON** exists! And if you knew what they did to their planet, you'd think twice!"

"Huh?"

"Humans poisoned their planet, and caused the end of dozens of species! They don't _**DESERVE**_ to live!"

Prime reeled back momentarily before charging forward and tackling Megatron to the ground. "They deserve to choose for themselves!" he retorted.

"Then die along with them!!" Megatron grabbed Prime, and with almost terrifying ease threw him a distance away, the ground shaking as he impacted. Megatron's cannon aimed at Optimus.

"JOIN THEM IN EXTINCTION!!" he roared – and fired an energy sphere straight at his foe.

Quickly Prime dove to one side, the sphere clipping his arm as it seared past him, leaving a deep scorch mark on that limb. Reaching over his shoulders he whipped out his rifles and fired several shots at Megatron. The shots harmlessly grazed Megatron's shoulders, and without warning he unleashed another positron blast from his fusion cannon.

The attack struck home, the sheer strength of it ripping out several layers of Prime's chest armor and sending him flying back an entire city block, before it ended with him crashing right through an entire office building and out the other side, leaving two humanoid-sized holes in the structure. With a groan he collapsed onto his back, the wind completely knocked out of him.

Things were not looking good here.

* * *

As Kyon ran for his life, looking for somewhere to get the AllSpark to someone who could hide it, everyone was to distracted to notice him. Everyone except Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Keep moving, Kyon!" Bumblebee yelled, "Don't stop!"

Kyon then passed a large skyscraper... stopping and then running inside.

3 minutes later, Kyon ran into the nearest elevator, and went up. Waiting in the Elevator, Kyon began hearing a new elevator tune. _(The Transformers theme.)_

"Hmm. Catchy." Kyon commented.

The 'ding' sound as the elevator reached his destination could not have been sweeter to his ears.

Running out the door, Kyon looked around... to notice a couple of helicopters hover above him.

As one docked near the building, a soldier held out his arms. Kyon, getting the message, went to give the soldiers the AllSpark...

only to have a giant hand grab Kyon's leg. Turning around, Kyon saw the snarling face of Megatron himself. Megatron chucked, asking, "Is it fear or courage that compels you, human?"

"Get off of me, you scrap pile!" Kyon yelled.

"Scrap pile. I've been called worst. Give me the AllSpark, and you may live to be my pet. Don't... and it's a LONG way down. Choose."

"Well you can..." Kyon began, and for whatever reason, he flipped the bird at the Great Slag-Maker himself. "... kiss my ass, Rust-Bucket!"

"Such Heroic Nonsense," Megatron commented, as he reached for Kyon.

There was a sudden detonation, but instead of feeling giant fingers closing around him, Kyon heard a roar of pain from Megatron. Opening his eyes he saw Megatron sprawled on the ground, smoke spurting from a wound in his shoulder.

"What in –?" Megatron gasped, and then his eyes widened in shock at something to Kyon's right. "Starscream!!"

Craning his neck as far back as he could, Kyon could see the F-35 robot standing a few yards away from him with a sneer on his face, a raised and smoking cannon in place of his right arm. "I have groveled at your feet, chafed under your blows for far too long, Megatron-'sama'!" Starscream spat. "Your time is over!"

Kyon blinked. "Did not see that coming," he muttered.

To say that Megatron was now enraged would be a severely gross understatement. "You Pit-accursed traitor!!" he roared, and charging forward he tackled Starscream to the ground.

Unfortunately, the impact further damaged the already weakened section of the skyscraper's roof, and with a resounding crack the ground beneath Kyon broke away beneath his person. A scream of despair burst forth from Kyon's lips as he and the AllSpark toppled backwards amidst pieces of falling metal, glass and plastic, plummeting towards the pavement below –

– Only to be stopped halfway as he landed onto metal with a loud clang. "I got you, boy," a familiar voice rumbled; opening his eyes, Kyon found himself looking into the face of Optimus Prime. The Autobot was currently wedged between the skyscraper and the building next to it, and had caught Kyon in his outstretched hand, breaking his fall. Kyon could hardly believe his good fortune – or the fact that he was still alive.

"Hold on to the Cube –!" With those words Prime leapt towards the other building, moving back and forth between the two as he slowly made his way to the ground. Then there was a thunderous bellow from above as Megatron – apparently already having dealt with Starscream – plummeted after them. The Decepticon latched onto Prime as he fell past, wrenching him from the building and resulting in the two giants free-falling the last three hundred feet to the pavement. A huge cloud of dust erupted the moment they landed…hard.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a momentarily stunned Megatron, and a few yards away a barely-conscious Prime opened his hand to reveal a curled-up Kyon, still holding on to the AllSpark. Apart from a few bruises and his nerves still a scrambled mess, he was relatively unhurt. "Kyon-kun…" the robot murmured, "You risked your life to protect the AllSpark."

Despite the pain of his injuries, Kyon managed a smile. "Hey, it's just like you said before, right?" he replied, "'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings'."

Prime returned the smile with a bleak-filled one under his faceplate. "If I am unable to defeat Megatron… you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to stop Megatron," he said solemnly. Looking behind Kyon he saw Megatron began to stir. "Get behind me, quickly," he commanded.

Kyon nodded, and jumping off Prime's hand scurried to hide under an exposed pipe near the bottom of the crater, just as the two Transformers rose to their feet. "It's you and me, Megatron," the Autobot declared. "At the end of this day, one shall stand…one shall fall!"

Megatron staggered to his feet to return the stare – only this time, there was an expression of genuine puzzlement on his cruel face. "Why, brother?" he demanded, "Why do you throw away your life so recklessly for these weaklings?"

"They are far from weak, brother," Prime countered. "Their structures may be frail, but their spirit burns with a courage stronger than that of steel. They possess valor, honor, compassion and loyalty… virtues which have earned them the right to live!" As though reinforcing his words his hand went to his side, pulling out an energy tomahawk that swiftly opened out into a massive battleaxe, which he wielded with both his hands. "That is why I must defeat you…so that you'll never take that right away from them!"

"Then so be it!" Megatron roared, drawing a HUGE sword, "I will crush you with my bare hands!!"

And then two giants charged one another, a thunderous crash resounding through the area as their blades collided. The final battle had begun...

**

* * *

Author's notes:**

The final battle begins. Will the Autobots triump?

Find out next chapter!

** Now, REVIEW! Your ribbon-wearing Goddess DEMANDS it!!!!  
**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

As Kyon watched the battle in pure awe, Haruhi observed the pure chaos around her. Blackout, Blitzwing, and Barricade were triple-teaming Cliffjumper, Brawl got killed by a trio of sabre rounds, Arcee was helping Ratchet with Ironhide, and Soundwave... stood around. Eventually, Haruhi couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP!!!!!!!!" Haruhi yelled. In an instant, the sky turned dark, causing everyone to cease fighting.

"What?!" Megatron yelled in surprise.

"What's happening?!" "Gah! What IS this?" "I HATE this!" "You hate everything!"

As everyone tried to figure out what was going on... a BLUE GIANT appeared out of nowhere.

"What the frag?!" Barricade yelled.

"Shinjin!" Itsuki yelled in pure, absolute horror.

The Shinjin then proceeded to attempt destruction of everything in it's path. Chaos reigned, as debris... rained... apon the entire city's population.

"Enough of this!" Megatron yelled, "Starscream, call him out!"

"HIM?!" Starscream yelled, "But-"

"Do it, or I'll do it myself!"

Starscream gulped, as he activated his communicator.

"This is Starscream. Units DEV-01, 02, 03, 04, and 05, Mobilize!"

At once, a bunch of green construction vehicles appeared out of nowhere.

"Apparently..." Starscream landed, "... We have the most powerful thing on earth with us! Merge!!!"

After a complex series of whirs, clicks, transformations, and link-ups, the hugest Transformer of all time appeared. Slightly shorter then the Shinjin, the monster roared, terrifying all who heard it.

"Devastator!" Megatron yelled, addressing the Decepticon, "Destroy the giant!"

Devastator looked at the Shinjin, then yelled the three words he knew, "PREPARE FOR EXTERMINATION!!!"

As the Shinjin and Devastator fought, Megatron and Prime returned to their skirmish.  


* * *

Growling expletives in Cybertronian, Megatron lashed out with his blade. With a flash of sparks Prime's axe fell to the ground, neatly sliced into two, and then Prime himself was sent reeling back by a flying uppercut from Megatron.

"Have you not been through enough?! Will you continue to fight what you cannot hope to defeat?" the Decepticon taunted; what little respect he had remained for Optimus Prime had now vanished completely, replaced only with utter contempt. He and his band of Autobot fools continued to bang their heads against the proverbial wall, even though they clearly knew that all their efforts were futile.

"You have caused too much horror… too much misery, Megatron!" Prime retorted. "Not just to us, not just to this world, but to all the other sentient beings in the universe!"

"What are they to me – or for that matter, to you?! I will never understand that!"

In reply Prime shook his head, gazing at him with pity in his eyes. "No…you never will…" he whispered.

"I have toyed enough with you – with all of you! I should have destroyed you eons ago, back on Cybertron!" Megatron spat. "But I plan to rectify that mistake; with the AllSpark now within my grasp, my plans for Earth advance rapidly… and once I have absorbed the AllSpark's power, I will cleanse this planet, and create my perfect empire!!"

Prime's eyes narrowed. "Over my spark-less body!!" he shouted.

"That can be easily arranged!" Megatron spat, leaping into the air with his sword raised high to deliver the final blow. However, Prime drew his arm back and slammed his fist into Megatron's jaw, knocking him down. Megatron attempted a sweeping kick which Prime dodged, and just as the Autobot landed Megatron slammed his foot into Prime's chest. His fingers reached forward, fastening onto Prime's face, threatening to rip out his eyes.

"You still fight for the weak, Prime!" he taunted. "That is why you always lose!"

Shoulders heaving, Prime grabbed Megatron, actually lifting his entire body above his head. "And you only fight for yourself, Megatron!" he fired back, "That is why you never win!" With that he hurled Megatron with all his might, sending him crashing to the ground a distance away.

"Now's your chance, Optimus!" shouted Kyon. "Finish him off!!"

Obviously exhausted from his fight, Prime retrieved his rifle. His gaze was steely as he leveled the barrel at Megatron, just as the latter was struggling to stand. The Decepticon turned to face him.

"No more, Optimus Prime!" he implored, "Grant me mercy, I beg of you!"

Prime gave a derisive snort. "You, who are without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff. Request Deni-"

At that moment... a helicopter propeller slashed at Prime's side, causing him to scream in agony.

Smirking maliciously, Megatron stood up and strode forward, stooping to retrieve his sword. "Aah…I would have waited an eternity for this…" he hissed, leveling the blade at Prime's head as he prepared to finish his ancient enemy off. "It's over, Prime."

Just then... The AllSpark began glowing... absorbing the Closed Space, and the Shinjin.

Everyone looked around, overtly confused. Megatron shrugged, then raised his sword... as an energy bolt hit Megatron in the chest. An Energy Bolt fired by...

"YUKI?!" Kyon and Haruhi yelled.

It was Yuki, all right. But not the Yuki they knew. This Yuki was covered in white and grey armor, with light-blue eyes instead of brown.

"By orders from both the Integrated Data Entiny and the Goddian, Primus, You, Megatron, must be terminated." Yuki spoke, in a metallic-sounding version of her old voice.

Megatron stared at the now-defiant little girl, and snarled, yelling, "Maggot! Lugnut, destroy her."

Yuki then got picked up by Lugnut, who looked her in the optic, and said, "Foolish Techno-Organic! No one challenges Megatron!"

Transforming his left hand into an explosive, he continued, "In the name of the Glorious Decepticon Race, I-"

He never had the chance to finish, as Yuki fired a small object, which hit Lugnut's 'Boom Button'. Lugnut was sent flying into the stratosphere.

"GAHHH!!! No! It cannot beeeeeeeee..." Lugnut's voice trailed off, leaving nothing but a speck of light in the distance to indicate his location.

"You talk too much." Yuki simply observed.  


* * *

Kyon attempted to run again... but Megatron wasn't letting him get away.

"No, the Allspark will be mine!" roared Megatron, as he chased Kyon.

Megatron blew apart building as he towered over Kyon.

"Give me the Allspark and I may spare your life!" cried Megatron.

"Fine…" said Kyon. As Megatron reached down to take the Allspark, Kyon suddenly sprang up like a cat and shoved the Allspark into Megatron's chest, the cube glowing a fiery red. Megatron flinched and spasmed all over.

"The power is mine!" cried Megatron triumphantly. "This world will fall!"

"Not today, Megatron!" cried Optimus who walked slowly towards his enemy.

"What?!" cried Megatron.

"This war had gone on for far too long and now it shall end!" said Optimus. "I know very well darkness and evil will linger on forever, but one day, a new light will appear and bring peace to the universe once and for all…"

Optimus slowly transformed his arm into a silver sleek cannon and aimed it directly at Megatron's chest. Kyon, Haruhi, Ratchet, Bumblebee and the others froze as Prime aimed at Megatron and the Allspark. Megatron was stunned and was about to attack when Optimus fired.

"Until that day, 'Til all are one!" cried Optimus as he fired.

"DIE AUTOBOT!" roared Megatron as he charged, but he was too late.

The blast fired from Optimus' cannon hit Megatron's body with the force of two hundred charging bulls. Megatron was blown backwards, smashing his way through a building. His spark exploded inwards and then exploded, fire ripping out through every hole in Megatron's body, erupting from his mouth. Megatron stumbled about and then keeled over backwards, a clawed hand reaching for Optimus as it lost power. Megatron collided with the ground and went offline, a burning hole in his chest where the Allspark too had died.  


* * *

Soundwave stood in sheer horror.

"No." Soundwave said. Starscream smirked a little, then said, "Decepticons. Retreat."

As the Decepticons retreated, Soundwave yelled, "This isn't over, Autobots. Not by a long shot."  


* * *

Optimus knelt down before Megatron's burning corpse and extracted a single piece of the Allspark from Megatron's chest. He held it in his palm, closing his fingers around it in a tight grip.

"You left me no choice, Megatron," said Optimus sadly, turning away from the body.

"Uh... Prime?" Ratchet said.

"Yes?"

"Cliffjumper just died. I couldn't save him."

"We lost a great comrade today, but his fighting spirit will live on forever. Thank you Cliffjumper," said Optimus. "But as a result, we gained new comrades today. We thank you, all of you, for your help in defending this planet."

"Permission to speak, Optimus," said Bumblebee.

"Permission granted," said Optimus with a smile.

"I want to stay as the SOS Brigades's guardian," said Bumblebee.

"You have my allowance," said Optimus.

"And ours," said Haruhi from below, Bumblebee smiling at his friends gratefully.  


* * *

Two weeks on, Tokirohama had been totally rebuilt as if no robots had ever dueled there. The dead Decepticons, including Megatron's corpse, were loaded onto special Nexus trucks and taken to a secret warehouse somewhere in the middle of Oklahoma for later destruction. Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, Miyuki and Jeiku were removed of all their "crimes", something of which Jeiku was overjoyed about. They both became advisors to Utamaro. Utamaro himself, addressed the Washington Brass in a brief meeting.  


* * *

"Very few people properly acknowledge the presence of our alien friends, and hopefully it will stay that way," said Utamaro. "But I suggest from now on that Nexus be terminated. This action has already been approved by the President himself."

"It will be deeply considered," said a military general. "But what of the corpses of the robots?"

"They are already being disposed of," US Defense Secretary Mr. John Keller added. "The airforce is dumping the corpses into the Laurentian Abyss, one of the deepest parts of our planet. We hope the decompressing air and great weight of the ocean floor will destroy what is left of the corpses."  


* * *

What Keller said was true. The corpses of the fallen Decepticons, and Cliffjumper were dumped into the middle of the ocean.

Mikuru, Itsuki, and Yuki were given special permissions to choose the time their missions ended. Surprisingly, they decided to remain on their mission indefinitely.

And as for Optimus Prime, he spent several nights standing out-of-sight on a lookout point, staring up at the stars.  
_  
"With the Allspark destroyed, it seems our chances for restoring Cybertron are lost…but that may not be the case. The Decepticons are vanquished for now, but I know that some still exist both on this planet and somewhere in space. We have given up much to get here, but fate seems to have given us an unexpected reward: A new world to call home until we can find a way to save our planet. And so we live among its people, hiding in plain sight. I have witnessed their courage and desire to protect their home, and much like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any Transformers taking refuge among the stars: We are here…we are waiting."_

**The End**


	13. A note to readers

**... Or IS it?**

**To all my loyal readers:**  
thank you for reading this fanfiction. I hope to do more like this in the future. In fact, I have a sequel planned:

**The Transformation of Haruhi Suzumiya**  
_Revenge of the Fallen_

Here is a preview of what is to come...

Haruhi (Narrating): It's been two years since that incident.

(Shot of Megatron's death)

Haruhi (Narrating): Two years of watching...

(A shot of a blonde Yuki-look-alike with red eyes.)

Haruhi (Narrating): Two years of waiting...

(Shot of an Escavator transforming.)

Haruhi (Narrating): ... until the time to strike...

Escavator-Bot: Your end is near, Autobot scum.

(A shot of Starscream wrecking a village)

Escavator-Bot: You may have caught me, but know this, and heed my warning.

(A shot of Kyon and Haruhi looking in pure horror.)

Escavator-Bot: You will fall to the might of the Decepticons...

(Mikuru and Tsuruya backing away from something in the shadows.)

Escavator-Bot:... and the Fallen shall rise again.

(Final Shot: Megatron rising from the ocean depths)

Edit:

Echo: Thank you for reading my fanfictions. It's great that I have some fans.

dr-fan/mai-lover: Learn proper grammer before you review, and review other stories. I don't care what you think, idiot. STFU and GTF out of here!

* * *


End file.
